Put Off Till Tomorrow
by deathskeith
Summary: Mokuba feels he is not needed anymore and is kidnapped by Marik to decide death or to become his slave. Can Kaiba pull his brother back from death with the brotherly love they share? Or will it be too late...?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, but would do anything to!**

Why? Why is big brother acting like this? Why would he say such a thing like that? Mokuba stood and watched his brother duel. A look of anger on his face. Both Yugi and Kaiba were giving their all. Egyptian god against Egyptian god. Obelisk the tormentor against Slyther the sky dragon. Mokuba listened and watched. His brothers words echoing in his head.

"So once I beat you, I can forget the past for good. Thats why I'm here!" He announced, making a sweeping motion with his arm.

Mokuba's chest hurt, his eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. I never knew Seto felt so strongly about our past. I know things weren't easy back then, but we did have each other. Guess that wasn't good enough for him. He wants to forget everything! Including the person he used to be! But I liked Seto back then...He actually used to smile! But now...He wants to get rid of that smile...Forever. Seto needs to realize, that reaching the top, doesn't have to mean being miserable!

A single tear fell down his cheek. He tried to hold it in. No, don't cry! Seto always told you never to cry! It shows the world that you can't defend yourself! That your weak! But thats al he could do...All he could do was cry. He wasn't like his brother, not brave or bold. He had different feelings than him. Different emotions of passion and heart. He had not seen his brother smile for years. He only laughed when he felt victory, he never laughed at a joke or comment. He never even smiled on his days off at the office. Mokuba smiled at least five times a day. Whether it was at Roland dropping papers or at the people he met and talked to.

"I will defeat you Yugi! You can count on it!" Kaiba yelled across the stadium. The sudden burst brought Mokuba from his thoughts. He looked up at his brother with wet eyes. Moisture and tears continuing to fall. Was it me? Was it because I wasn't strong for you! Its not fair! You threw your personality out the window for me! To control Kaiba corp! Gozaburo didn't teach you to take down your opponents, he taught you to hate the world.

The duel went on. Insults were flung, speeches were preached. But the few words that Mokuba's caught, hurt the worst.

"In this world you don't need anyone! I don't need any friends! I don't need anyone!" He screamed, anger clear in his tone. Mokuba fell to his knees, the duel was over at that point. Yugi had won and was off to face Marik. Kaiba stood up and stalked toward the group. All Mokuba heard was a few words from Yugi from across the stadium. He was still on his knees. He heard Joey yelling now. He caught a few words. They made him stand up and look at them.

"Well if you don't need anyone, then what about your little brother! Some big brother you are! Saying things like that in front of him! What about his feelings! Every think before you open your big mouth rich boy?" Joey yelled, taking a step at Kaiba. "Hear that Mokuba! He doesn't need anyone! I guess that means he doesn't need you either! Some big brother!"

Mokuba flinched when he heard his name. He was still on the other side of the platform. He continued to stare at the ground, slowly he lifted his eyes. First he looked at Joey, then Yugi, then Kaiba. He flinched again and looked back at the ground.

"I..." was all Mokuba could get out. The tears stopped, but that didn't mean they weren't there. "I-I heard what he said..." Mokuba looked off across the stadium. Still refusing to meet his big brothers eyes. He turned from them all and gave them his back. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Mokuba..." A voice called behind him. He couldn't hear who, his heart was beating to loud in his chest. It hurts...It hurts more than the time Seto...No! Not that memory! That was years ago, but...its been years since Seto has smiled too.

There was more arguing behind him. He thought he heard Kaiba call him once, but he couldn't move. Joey was trying to lecture, he even heard Tea say something. He felt a pair of eyes burning in to his back. But he didn't turn around to see who, he just felt them there. The arguing died down, but he still didn't turn around. I remember Noah, he was bad in the beginning, he was even Gozaburo's flesh and blood. His own son! But he changed! He even told me that I would see him in the real world some day! That he and I could be true brothers some day. A hand was on his shoulder then. Mokuba jumped and turned, taking a step back. Joey was looking at him.

"Well? How do you feel?" Joey pointed and turned at Kaiba. "You just gonna just stand here and take that! After all the things you have done for him! Your going to let him say those things?!"

Mokuba was speechless. What should I say? What does Joey want to hear? What does Seto want to hear?

"Seto can say what he wants. I'm not him, I...don't know...What do you want me to say," he mumbled. Joey raised an eyebrow, Mokuba could practically feel him glaring at him.

"I can't believe you live with this selfish jerk! You take all that "I don't need anyone" crap? Well?!" Joey asked loudly.

"Joey stop! Yelling at Mokuba isin't going to do anything!" Tea yelled to him.

"Joey, its up to Kaiba for what he thinks. But he should think before he says the things he feels. Other people could be effected and he needs to realize this," said Yugi.

Yugi is right...He is absolutely right, why can't I say the things I want to say. Why do I keep those feelings bottled up all the time? It hurts...It...Hurts...Bad.

"Cram it Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled. Slowly, Mokuba looked up at his brother. "What happens between my family is non of your business!"

That was it.

"No Seto!" Mokuba yelled. Everyone was looking at him, it was now or never. "You say that all the time! But what about duelist kingdom! It was family business back then...But Yugi and his friends still wanted to help! If it wasn't for Yugi, you and I would still be trapped at Pegasus's castle!" Mokuba yelled, starting to feel the moisture start again. Kaiba was staring at him. His eyes were wide and angry again.

"Don't tell me you believe in that so called 'magic' it was all an illusion Mokuba," Kaiba said, making another sweeping motion with his hand. "It was fake! Don't tell me you actually believe in that nonsense!"

"Does it matter! He still helped us! Even if it was fake, if it was nonsense, he helped us! I was thankful! I was thankful you weren't hurt! Would a nobody make sure you weren't hurt or weren't alright after that?" Mokuba yelled, tears flowing steadily now. "Fine! Than call me a nobody! Call them all a nobody! Say that you don't need anyone or you don't want any friends. That you would rather be alone and have no one! But we still care. And you know what? I'll still care, no matter what the situation! I've always cared! I could be beaten to a bloody pulp but I'll still care about you! Because your my brother!" Because you saved me many times. The orphanage, Gozaburo, Noah's world, the docks and in the virtual world. Your my brother and I'm proud of you...No matter what, I'll always stand by you. Even if you don't need me. Even if you scream it in my face. I'll be there, ready to help in anyway I can. "Even if you don't need me...I'll still be there..."

Everyone was silent. Mokuba didn't try to hide the hurt on his face. He should be allowed to cry, he had every right to cry. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his heart hurt, but the didn't care. He just wanted his brother to be happy, even if it was a happiness achieved without him. Mokuba fell to his knees, his long, black hair finally hiding him from them. From his brother's eyes. Mokuba tilted his face and looked toward the floor.

"Mokuba..." he heard Yugi say. Mokuba shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled and looked up. Kaiba had a strange look on his face. Not angry or sad, it was...surprised. Mokuba walked past Joey, he walked past Yugi, Tea, and everyone else that was there. He took off his necklace, the one that held the only picture of his brother smiling. His treasure, the thing he never took off, ever. He walked up to his brother and held it out to him. Kaiba took it slowly, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"You'll need this to activate the tower. I'll be on the blimp." With that, Mokuba walked past his brother and headed down to the elevators.

Kaiba looked at the necklace in his hand. He was confused, he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought back to the day, the day the picture was taken. Joey shook his head and walked past Kaiba.

"Come on Yuge, lets get back on the blimp. Get off this junk filled island." Yugi was looking at Kaiba, he sighed and shook his head. He followed Joey and everyone else. Kaiba stood there, still looking at the necklace.

Mokuba sighed and rested his head against the cool metal wall. The sooner I get off this island the better. Just blow it to bits Seto, maybe that will make you happy. The elevator doors finally opened and he stepped out. He walked toward the exit and stopped. He looked up at the tower he was in. The ceiling seemed to never end, a continuous thing leading to darkness. A sudden chuckle was heard in the air. Mokuba turned to one of the near by corners. A hand quickly shot out from the darkness, grabbing his shirt front and pulling. He was slammed against a cold metal wall, wincing as a bolt dug in to his back. He opened his eyes and stared.

"M-Marik!" he shouted. Marik laughed and pushed Mokuba up against the wall.

"Looks like your brother failed at obtaining the Egyptian god cards. I'm disappointed in him. Looks like he just lost his bragging rights for the year." Marik laughed and pressed harder. Mokuba hissed and felt his back dig harder in to the bolt behind him. He felt himself steaming.

"Marik! Shut your mouth! My brother is a far better duelist than you'll ever be! Your going to lose your Egyptian god to Yugi!"

Marik growled and back handed the boy, causing Mokuba's lip to split. He yelped in pain and tried to get free. "Your brother lost, and I'm about to defeat the Pharaoh! Only I will have all three egyptian god cards! But since I never got the pleasure of defeating Kaiba myself, I'll have to do it another way." Marik narrowed his eyes. He leaned forward, licking the blood off of Mokuba's lips. The boy shuddered and tried to lean back. The bolt continued to dig in to his back. Causing him to arch against the body against him, pushing him to the wall. Marik chuckled and leaned forward again. Biting down on the skin below the boy's ear.

"S-stop! What will this prove! Besides the fact that your a desperate pedophile!" Mokuba yelled. Marik said nothing, he lowered his mouth. Opening it and running it down the column of the boy's throat.

"A-a-Ah..." Mokuba struggled, the back of his head clunked against the metal of the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to throw Marik off. Against his will, a light flush crossed his cheeks. It grew deeper with every movement of Marik's mouth. Marik raised his arm and tore the front of Mokuba's shirt open. Lowering his lips to the new skin.

"Leave me alone! Get off...Marik!" Mokuba pleaded. He was suddenly pulled from the wall. He was hauled over Marik's shoulder. He kicked and tried to get off. Marik pulled out his millennium rod and placed it in front of Mokuba's face. The boy stopped struggling and felt his body go still. His mind was spinning, he couldn't see straight, he passed out.

Marik felt the boy go limp. The put the millennium rod away and smirked. He hauled the boy higher on his shoulder. He ran his hand through the boy's smooth, black, long, hair. "Hmm...Lovely, little thing. I'll be gentle, promise. But at the end, Kaiba will be more hurt than you will boy..."

**TBC**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, but would do anything to!**

Seto looked in the necklace in his hand. He was breathing hard and seemed to all the world...lost. I treated him...I treated him like...

Kaiba couldn't form the words in his head. His own heart was racing. He had taken his brother's heart. His little brother's heart! Threw it to the ground and smashed it beneath his foot. I feel like a complete fool.

"Nice going rich boy. Just the perfect touch on our little dueling vacation. Should of known it would be you to make everything come crashing down," Joey said, disappointment lingering in his voice.

"Joey!" Tea scolded. "Mind your own business, we should go find Mokuba first. Lets just stop pointing fingers already." Tea turned and walked toward the elevators.

"Tea is right, we should leave until the next duel," Yugi stated. Joey huffed and started to follow Tea.

"Come on Yuge, I've had enough of rich boy's excuses." Joey left, leaving Kaiba and Yugi alone.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Yugi sighed and turned toward him.

"Kaiba..." Yugi began. Kaiba turned from him suddenly. His little brother's necklace held in a firm grip in his hand. He walked to the edge of the platform and went through one of the side doors. Yugi sighed and went after Joey.

"If it is true about what Kaiba said, then Mokuba must be even more lonely than himself."

This tower is the source of all my problems! Kaiba walked angrily to the private elevator. He punched the key board and the doors opened quickly. He stepped inside and pressed the control room key. The elevator doors closed and he was heading up.

"I'll blow this tower up and finally destroy my past. I'll finally be able to move on to my future." Who's future? Yours or Mokuba's? Kaiba shook his head and crossed his arms. He is probably on the blimp. Is he still crying like he was on the platform? Kaiba's little traitorous voice asked. He growled in frustration and closed his eyes.

He poured his soul out for you, and all you can do is blow everything up? He trusts you, loves you as a brother. He would do anything for you! He would even die-

"Enough!" Kaiba yelled to the empty air around him. He breathed hard as sweat clung to his neck. The grasp he had tightened on the necklace. Mokuba's treasure, the very thing he had not taken off since it was given to him.

What about in the virtual world? He escaped from the Kaiba corp guards. Went to get Yugi to help you. He pushed you out of the way when that dragon's blast was coming for you. In a way, he did die, because you had no idea how to find him, erased data. He took the hit, he ran toward you with open arms and a smile. Got captured and found you, chained to a rock in a pit.

"I didn't need Yugi's help. I could have found my own way out!"

How? How Kaiba? What would have happen to Mokuba if you couldn't have escaped that world? You said you would always be there for him. He just admitted that he would stand by you...no matter what.

Kaiba clenched his fists. Slowly, he brought his hand up, grabbing his own necklace. He opened the front and stared. His little brother was smiling, playing him at chess.

You don't even do that anymore...

He was happy, even under the most pressuring situations. He held enough happiness for the two brothers combined.

He always smiles and looked up to you. He still does and always will...

Tea stopped halfway to the elevator. She looked back to see Joey and Yugi behind her.

"I hope Mokuba is okay...We should really check on him. I don't think its best that he is alone right now."

"Your right, I'm sure he is probably in his room or the the cockpit," Joey assumed. "What do you think, Yuge? Yuge...?" Tea and Joey looked at him. Yugi was looking up, seeming to be lost in thought.

"I feel Marik's millennium item activating. We should leave the tower and find Mokuba, quickly."

Tea and Joey looked at each other, they nodded and hurried to the elevators.  
He felt groggy, his head was swimming.

Am I still on the island? Why do I feel so heavy all of a sudden?

He attempted to lift his hand, but it felt trapped somehow. He opened his eyes and blinked. His hands were tied behind his back. He was laying on a junk pile. He looked up and saw the battle tower. It looked like it could have been miles away. It probably was.

"Took you long enough child, I thought you were out for good," the voice next to him said.

Mokuba's eyes flew fully open. He attempted to sit up, but only managing to stumble and fall on his ass. Marik laughed and strode toward him.

"Marik! Stay away from me! You jerk, where am I?" the boy demanded, attempting to sit up again. Marik only chuckled and continued toward him.

"Not far, but far enough so no one can here you scream..." he purred. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, do you have any idea how lame you are?"

Marik hissed and back handed the boy. "I may be lame, boy, but at the moment you are just plain pathetic."

Mokuba bit his now split lip. "Thats no excuse to hit people, Marik. Maybe you should just take your beating in the duel against Yugi. Do us all a favor and go away!"

"Tough talk for someone who wishes they could them self vanish."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with my millennium rod. On top of the tower. How you yelled at Kaiba, practically throwing away your own existence and dignity back there, eh?"

"I only do things like that because I have someone to care about, to at least try and protect. Unlike you! Your nothing but a psycho, Marik!"

"A psycho who is going to make you scream."

The boy gulped and managed to stand up. With his hands tied, he couldn't do much. He turned and started to run toward the tower. A sharp pain spread across his back. He cried out and landed hard on his knees. He turned his head and looked at Marik over his shoulder. Marik's rod was being pointed at him, the eye glowing and bright.

"There is no use for escape, just take whats coming and get it over with." Marik started to advance on him again. "Put it this way, just take one for the team. The sooner its done, the sooner you have nothing more to worry...or feel pain about."

Mokuba panted and said, "screw you." Marik chuckled and kicked the boy in the side, causing him to land on his back.

"No, because in this situation, your the one who's screwed." Mokuba gasped as Marik held his hips and started working on the buttons.

'Rape is nothing to me, I can take it. I have taken it, your not the first Marik, oh no...you have no idea...'

"Am I your first?" Marik suddenly asked. Mokuba blinked and blushed.

"No, can't say you are. Thats why this doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Shut up already!" Kaiba yelled in the elevator. "I'm sick of listening to you!" Kaiba punched the door and panted, sweat was leaking off his forehead. He rubbed his eyes and pressed a palm to his forehead.

No, not until you admit it. Not until you realize how cruel you treat people. The people you care about...

Kaiba shook his head and actually...sobbed. "No! Thats a lie, I'll hurt myself before I hurt Mokuba!"

Oh, really? What about that incident when he was six? You threw him against the wall and claimed he was leaking information. You showed him who was boss that day, right? Let him know who was the top dog around Kaiba Corp? He is afraid you know...He won't even tell you how much he is hurting, because he is afraid you'll get angry and punish him again. Do you even know what happen to him when you told him to get out of your sight? Gozaburo found him and...hurt him in a way un imaginable...Something that could screw up even the strongest people in life.

Kaiba grabbed the sides of his head and shouted. "What?! What did he do to Mokuba?! Tell me!"

"Yugi? Do you still feel it? Where is it coming from?" Tea asked, staring worriedly at the sky. They all got on the elevator and made there way down.

"Far, out in the middle of the island it feels like. We better hurry, it suddenly stopped..." Yugi said.

"That Marik, he's gonna pay for what he did to Mai. And if he hurts Mokuba, then he'll really need that rod to protect him from me!" Joey growled, his palm grinding in to his hand.

Gozaburo found him and...hurt him in a way un imaginable...Something that could screw up even the strongest people in life.

Kaiba grabbed the sides of his head and shouted. "What?! What did he do to Mokuba?! Tell me!"

Sure you wan the truth Kaiba? Think it will make you feel like a know it all alright then. I'll tell you

"Stop toying with me! Stop and tell me the truth!"

...He raped him...

Kaiba fell to the floor, knees giving out, the inside of his chest feeling colder than any ice storm could be.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, but would do anything to!**

Once, Gozaburo, gave me a decision. He gave me the choice between life and death. My brother or my life. My dignity or my freedom. Each time it was the answer that made him angry. Angry enough to do what he had done. Angry enough to make me, depressed in all ways a child should not feel. I was ashamed of myself, I was ashamed by the way I had acted at the time.

But could you blame me?

I was staring at Gozaburo's feet. Eyes full of hate and fear, eyes rimmed with tears. My long, black hair not even hiding my expressions. Nor a brother to hide behind. No, those days are over. They were over the moment I stepped foot, in Gozaburo's mansion. The last gift I gave Seto, the only thing I ever gave him in our child hood. That book I carved out, so I was able to sneak the duel monster cards in.

Had I been caught?

I don't even know if Seto even still has that drawing I made him. The blue eyes, white dragon. The simple thing, the pathetic thing I drew. Out of my only box of crayons. I thought that monster suited him the most. Not just for the intimidation, not for the fearlessness.

But the looks.

Seto has blue eyes. Clear and solid.

Not like my own.

Mine are clouded, covered over with depression. A child seeking refuge but unable to find any.

I'm pathetic. People can't even tell we are brothers. We look nothing alike. My hair, black and long. My eyes, violet and in a way to me...fake. Seto, brown hair, eyes so blue.

Eyes as blue as the dragon he wields. Not like mine at all.

Mokuba woke and felt pain well up inside of him. His spine ached and he was alone.

Thank god.

He shakily stood and felt sick. He fell to the ground on all fours, shaking and trying not to get sick everywhere.

But could you blame me?

He remembered this position. One he took in front of Gozaburo. On his knees, crying and staring at nothing. He pressed his forehead to the ground and shut his eyes tight. Willing the old man's voice to go away.

Pathetic child! You are nothing like your brother at all! Can't you be useful for one little thing?

No. No I can't.

Can't you stop crying like a brat and stand up when you look at me?

No. I'm too scared, I'm staring at your feet. Is that not what you meant when you said for me to look at you?

I should have left you at the orphanage. Your absolutely...

Absolutely what?

Hopeless.

Mokuba pressed his face to the ground and cried. He didn't care.

"There is no suck thing as happiness!" he yelled at the ground. Watching his tears splatter against the cold metal of the island. Hoping eventually they would reach the one's in the sea. The one's he used to cry for Noah.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and serious emotional damage!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, but would do anything to!**

* * *

Kaiba stared at himself, disbelief written all over his face. He thought he was going crazy. He couldn't stand, his legs had gone weak. He picked his head up and watched the metal wall go down from inside the elevator. He stood shakily and shook his head. 

"No, that is ridiculous. Mokuba would have told me, he wouldn't hide things like that from me."

_Would he? You hide things from him...Why shouldn't he?_

The elevator finally stopped and opened. The steel doors opening and creaking. He stepped out of the elevator and shook his head one last time. Slowly but determinedly, he walked to the control room.

"Did you guys find him yet?" Tea asked, running back to them.

"Nope. But, we haven't checked the blimp yet, right? Maybe he went back to his room," Yugi suggested.

"Good idea. I won't feel so uneasy once we find him. Hey Yuge, you still feel Marik around?" Joey asked, looking around him.

"I hope not, that guy can stay far away from me..." Tristan shivered.

"No, I haven't felt him since we were in the tower. But my bet is that he is still around some where. Come on," Yugi said, heading toward the ship. The others followed and felt uneasiness behind them.

Mokuba walked through the scrap yard of metal and debree. He walked slowly, fearing he would get sick too easily. He stopped walking when he heard a noise behind him. He spun in place and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Relax."

Isheizu stepped toward him and smiled. Mokuba relaxed visible and showed her his back.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked her.

"I could ask the same thing of you. I did not expect you to be out here alone," she noticed, sitting down on one of the flat scrap metal. Mokuba sat too, he shifted some, then got comfortable. Ishiezu raised an eyebrow and raised a finger at him.

"Are you hurt? Did you fall near one of the metal piles?"

"Uhh...Yeah, you could say that."

"I was looking for my brother, but, he must have gone back to the tower."

"Possible. I'm sorry about...Your situation. You know, with your brother and all. I suppose, I would be hoping and looking too..." Mokuba blushed and averted his eyes. Ishiezu chuckled and smiled.

"You think with your heart alot."

"I wish Seto could do that sometimes..."

"Yes, well, in his own way, he does." Mokuba looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning against the pile behind him. Isheizu gave him a small smile and nodded at him. Mokuba tilted his head and blinked.

"Think about it. Your brother always comes for you when you need it..."

He was close he really was, he was so damn close. He put his necklace back on and held Mokuba's tight in his hand. He squeezed it, hoping in a small way it wouldn't break him of what he needed to do.

He had walked in the room and had put in all the passwords. He had turned on the computer and started the sequence. All he need was the key cards.

He was close, he really was.

His key card had been inserted, he was about to place the other one in. He stopped dead in his tracks, so to speak.

"Damn it!" he cursed aloud. He walked out of the room so fast he felt his jacket sweep the floor.

"Master?" Odion asked as he stepped in the room. Marik was smiling to himself, sitting by his rooms window.

"Odion, have you seen my sister? I cannot sense her item on board the ship."

"I believe she left, I sensed her going toward the tower."

"Hmm..."

"Master?"

Marik stood up and walked to his bed. He picked up his millennium item and walked to Odion. "Odion, make sure my troublesome sister does not interfere with my duel. I am off to the tower to claim what is mine." With that Marik walked out his door and headed toward the tower.

"Yes master, I will not let anything interfere." Odion bowed as his master left his sight.

Yugi. Tea, Tristan and Joey finally arrived back on to the ship. They headed toward the control room, determined to find Mokuba. They were about to enter until one of the guards stopped them.

"You're not allowed in here. Sorry," Roland said, holding up his hand.

"Hey glasses! We were in there before, remember?" Joey accused pointing him in the chest.

"Yeah really...What do you have to hide in there anyway?" Tristan asked, attempting to look over the man's shoulder.

"These men are working. Our engines were damaged when we were leaving the vessel in the ocean."

"What!?" they all shouted. Roland jumped and adjusted his glasses. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes. The blast reached the engines and damaged them. Our mechanics are working so you would only be in the way."

"Whatever dude," Tristan sighed.

Yugi stepped forward and faced the man. "Have you seen Mokuba?" he asked. Roland raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Young Kaiba has not returned from the tower yet. Or he should be with Mr. Kaiba."

"You're sure he isn't in there trying to repair the ship?" Tea asked curiously.

"No, I have been by this door since you all left. Is he not at the tower?" he asked back.

Yugi shook his head and looked at the others.

"We haven't seen him since the end of Yuge's duel," Joey said.

"Oh my..." Roland said, reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and turned it on.

"Yo, whats that for?" Joey asked, pointing at it.

"Its a cell phone, Joey," Tea said drooly.

"I know that! But what is it for?"

"Its to call young Kaiba, please excuse me," Roland said, turning away from them.

"Mokuba gave this guy his cell phone number?" Tristan said in disbelief. "Thats kinda weird."

"Well...It could be for emergency purposes only, you know?" Yugi added.

"Or maybe Roland stole it?" Joey suggested.

"How do you steal a number?" Tea asked.

"You don't! But he could of looked at it when Mokuba left his cell phone around one day," Joey argued back.

"I doubt he would just leave it lying around," Yugi added.

"Maybe he was leaving it to charge?" Tristan mentioned.

Roland turned to them and frowned. "Young Kaiba is not answering his phone. I'm afraid I cannot contact him at all."

They all looked at each other and Tea looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh, Mokuba...Where are you..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Kaiba finally went out the doors and looked around. The sun was bright and un yielding. He pressed his finger to his collar and used his build in cell. It rung a few times and went immediately to messages. He thought he heard something in the tower when he was calling. He ignored it and tried again. The sound was back and starting to annoy him. He went back inside and looked around the hall way. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his cell again. He was surprised to hear Mokuba's ring tone in the room.

"Mokuba!?" he called out. He pressed it one more time and followed the sound. He spied something on the floor against the wall. It continued to ring. The ring tone was from one of the Kaiba corps commercials. The first one ever made since he took over the company. Kaiba had though it sounded funny and felt no use for the music anymore. Mokuba said he had wanted to keep it as a "memory." Kaiba picked up the pink phone and looked at it. The dragon key chain falling over his palm, making a small roar in response to the movement. Kaiba ignored it and continued to look at the phone. The screen was cracked from the impact from the floor. As if it had been dropped from a high distance.

"What the...?" he whispered to himself, turning it over and inspecting it further. The battery pact had been smashed, amazingly still keeping the cell phone working. A piece of glass fell off and hit the floor, shattering. Kaiba put the phone in his pocket and ran outside. He pulled it out again and checked the messages. Names were listed.

Roland, Roland, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba...

He put the device in his pocket and looked around.

"Should I try the ship first?" he asked himself. He walked toward it and held determination. Maybe...Even a bit of hope.

Marik walked off the deck to solid ground. He had bypassed the group by hiding in one of the hall ways. He started moving when they had passed. He had only an hour left until the next duel started. He walked down the path and started toward the tower. He spied someone walking ahead of him. He recognized the white coat immediately. He ducked behind one of the trash piles and ducked down. Waiting for the figure to pass. Kaiba was walking fast, a look of seriousness on his face. Marik smiled to himself and chuckled.

"Looking for something Kaiba? You have lost your obelisk and your younger brother. What else do you have to look forward to?" Marik waited until the coast was clear. He moved out and decided to wait for Odion by the tower entrance. He watched as Kaiba boarded his ship, not looking back. Marik chuckled and went on his way.

Kaiba walked the hall and went immediately to the small elevator. He went down a floor and to his brother's room. Not a few doors away from his own and the office he trained in. He knocked on the door and called his name.

"Mokuba!" he shouted.

Nothing.

"Mokuba. Are you in there? Answer me!"

Nothing.

Kaiba touched the side button and the door slid open. The room was dark and a little stuffy. Kaiba reached over and turned on the light, flooding the room. He blinked a few times and adjusted to the surroundings. Spare books were on the bed, some half open. A sheet was falling off and touching the floor, a pillow next to it. A shirt and a pair of pants were hung on a hangar in the corner. A pair of each on the floor, along with pair of socks. His old, red, horizontal stripe shirt was slung over the chair. The desk was empty besides a few more books and the fridge door was slightly open. Kaiba stepped in further and looked around. Further inspecting revealed nothing, nothing but a bag of chips left un eaten, on the desk. Kaiba turned and shut off the light. He walked out of the room and walked back down the hall. He stopped and turned back to it for a moment. Somehow, he was wishing that his little brother would magically step out of it. Smiling and laughing like he always greeted his brother after a hard day at the office.

He finally faced the facts...What he had said had hurt him, in more ways than one. He did the one thing he swore he would never do. He, Seto Kaiba, had hurt his younger brother, Mokuba. The only family...The only REAL family he had left. They went through the same things with each other. The orphanage, Gozaburo Kaiba, Duelist Kingdom. His own words had even echoed through his head, haunting and ache.

_"I am Seto Kaiba! I don't need anyone! There is no one I wish to call a friend or trustworthy!"_

Kaiba balled his fists and tried to relax. Mokuba never shouted at him. He had fallen to his knees and gotten right back up. Mokuba only yelled to Kaiba the truth. Kaiba was always the one shouting. He was the one always seeking revenge. Mokuba followed him no matter what he did. Mokuba loved him, as a brother and a parent. He knew that now. He needed Mokuba, and Mokuba needed him. Other wise...Why would he be looking for him.

_In the eyes of children...Parents are their gods._

Kaiba marched down the hall and hit the elevator button for up. He only had fifty minutes until the next duel. He needed to find his brother and...Apologize.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

"Isheizu..." Mokuba asked, staring at the ground. Isheizu looked up at him and blinked.

"Yes, Mokuba? What is it?"

"Your brother...How did he get the way he is now. I mean, how did he become so..." Mokuba cut himself off.

"Evil...?" she dwelled.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Even I have admitted to such a thing now. I can no longer deny it anymore."

"Well...You can fix him...right?"

"..."

Mokuba frowned and looked to the side. The sun was getting lower now. Sea gulls made noises over their heads and fought over food. The waves seemed to crash on the banks of this small, metal world. Nothing but damaged battle vehicles littered the ground. Blown up metal from when the factory was ordered by Kaiba to be destroyed. Mokuba spied a small plastic object by his foot. He nudged at it and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I really...I really don't know what I would do about it..."

Isheizu looked at him and tilted her head. "About...my situation?"

"Yeah. Losing Seto...Never even occurred to me until now. It would figure...I would be the "thing" to split us apart."

"Hey now. Thats not true. Why would you think that?" Isheizu stood up and walked over to him. She squatted down in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Why would Kaiba not want to be with you?" Mokuba shook physically and hid his face in his hands.

"B-because..."

Isheizu frowned and sat next to him. She looped an arm around him and pulled him against her.

"Because...he doesn't need someone like me. I keep...too many secrets...I'm not...I can't..." Mokuba broke down. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. All these emotions. It was true, he hasn't felt this sad since they arrived at the orphanage. The day he confessed his missed his mom and dad. Seto had been there to comfort him. To protect him from a life of bullies and loneliness. But now...His older brother didn't need him. He felt abandoned and useless. All Kaiba wanted was power and his company. But that didn't mean...

That didn't mean...Mokuba didn't need his older brother. Because that was the only thing...He ever had left.

Mokuba buried his face as best he could and cried.

Marik stood in front of the large tower. He looked up at it was mixed emotions. Disgust, hate and utter amazement. He was still quite content with himself about the stunt he had pulled. Weak people were so easy to pick on. Odion was taking his time in coming, it annoyed Marik a little.

"Its not hard to sneak out of the ship. That...Or he has ran in to my sister..."

"This is bad you guys. We can find him anywhere," Tea said, sitting in one of the lounge chairs. The gang had migrated to the lounge area. The place where the battle raffle had been held.

"Our only option left is to go farther out in to the island," Yugi said, turning his attention out the window.

"Ah! This is driving me crazy. How can a runt with short legs move so fast!" Joey growled, rubbing his head vigorously with his hands. "You think this wouldn't be hard! I mean the kid wears bright color's! You could see him in the corner of your eye anywhere!"

"Take a chill pill dude. We should try splitting up again, thats all," Tristan said, giving Joey a hard pat on the back.

"Yeah..." Tea sighed. She stood up and also looked out the window. The whole gang seemed to follow the motion. The tower from this distance looked dark and demonic.

"It Kaiba's fault ya know," Joey mumbled. Everyone looked at him. Confused written on their faces. "Yeah I mean. What kind of a person says those things? It just proves the guy has no heart. At least thats how I see it."

"Well...Kaiba hasn't exactly developed a strong relationship with any of us either..." Tristan mentioned, stuffing his hands in to his pockets.

"Yeah but still...Its his little brother for crying out loud!" Joey spat in disgust. "He is a human not a monster right? Did we remember to check on that?"

"Lets not point the finger of blame. Instead lets use our eyes instead of our judgment," Yugi said, nodding. Everyone nodded in return. Joey looked up at the wall clock and said something.

"Yuge. We only have forty minutes until your match with Marik. Is that enough time?" Yugi looked at the clock also and nodded.

"I think so. But we better get a move on."

Everyone left the room and headed down the ship. Unaware that someone else was listening.

Kaiba watched as the gang left the ship. He was almost about to go out there when he heard the "monster" remark. But he didn't have time. There was only forty minutes left till the duel. He waited for the room to clear, as soon as it was safe, he moved. He walked to another hallway and in to the side control room. He activated the computer and sat down.

"From here, I should be able to access my tower. I'll use the security cameras and find Mokuba. Then, I can finally get off this island." Kaiba punched in the key code and waited for the computer to load.

"Please insert password," the computer said, switching to the password bar. Kaiba typed the word in and waited.

"Excepted. Now accessing security center. Please wait." Kaiba watched as the computer went to work. Several video boxes popped up all over the screen.

"Computer. Give me a full sweep of the island and the tower. Also the area between the tower and the shore."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Scanning." Kaiba looked at all the boxes. He saw nothing but piles of metal and broken vehicles.

"Scan complete."

Kaiba turned on another monitor to his right. He stopped. He looked at the chair in the far corner and stared at it. The night he was up scanning the Egyptian ra card, Mokuba had fallen asleep in the chair. It amazed him how easily he could fall asleep. Guard completely down and be comfortable. Kaiba was so paranoid, he had to make sure the windows and doors were locked before he could ever sleep. It often left him nervous when Mokuba slept with his window open. He had draped his white coat over the sleeping boy, it had been a warm night for him anyway. Mokuba had only shifted some and mumbled in his sleep. Kaiba had only sat behind his computer and started working for half the night.

"Computer, scan for any life forms that give off a normal, human, body heat and bring it on screen."

"Understood. Scanning."

Kaiba was tapping impatiently on the arm of his chair. A box popped up and he sat up straight. He growled in frustration when it was the wrong person he asked for. It was Marik, standing in front of the tower, looking up at it.

"Marik," Kaiba spat. He tapped on some keys and the computer began searching again. "Computer, search for Mokuba Kaiba." Why didn't he just do this in the first place? The towers computer was old, but it was still Kaiba corp technology.

"Searching." A small box popped up and a very fuzzy picture showed up. It couldn't get any more clear, the camera at the tower was too far away. Kaiba looked closer at the box and looked hard. It was Mokuba alright, he recognized that yellow vest anywhere. Mokuba's legs were pulled up to his chest and...Someone was sitting next to him. Kaiba began to worry for a moment, but he recognized who it was. He had dueled that person before. Isheizu Ishtar, the one who claimed to see the future.

"Mokuba..." he whispered. Another box suddenly popped up from the corner. The figure was walking toward where his brother was. He quickly zoomed the picture with his key board. The picture became clear and he jumped from his chair.

"Odion!"

"This. Sucks," Joey said, kicking a stray metal piece in his way. "There's only half an hour till the duel and I can't find the shrimp anywhere. Why the heck did the munchkin run away! He should have know that eventually everyone was going to come looking for him!" Joey shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I hope the others are having more luck than me."

"So...Odion is your older, step-brother?" Mokuba asked, wiping at his cheeks. He wasn't used to crying in front of people he hardly knew.

"Yes, we lived as tomb keepers until our father died," Isheizu said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh..." Mokuba shook his head and stretched his legs out. He stood shakily and almost fell over.

"Ah...Ow owow."

"You alright?" she asked, standing up also. She went to his side and tried to help.

"Its...Its fine, I just need to walk slow. Thats all." Mokuba looked around and sighed. "We should...Probably head back. I think the next duel will be starting soon." She nodded.

"Yes, this might be my last chance to save Marik. I should go to him."

"Don't count on it..." a voice said to their far right. Mokuba and Isheizu looked up at the new voice. The man stepped closer and folded his arms.

"Odion!" Isheizu said.

"Tattoo face!" Mokuba accused, balling his fists. "Ya know I didn't appreciate the kidnapping back in battle city you jerk!" Isheizu only stared and Mokuba glared. Odion stepped closer and made his way over to the two.

"Your both coming back with me to the ship. I think it best if you both took a nap until master Marik's duel is over."

"Odion! What is the meaning of this! Can you honestly say Marik is better off as he is now?" she yelled at him, moving in front of Mokuba.

"How my master does his business is his business, Isheizu."

"Your master sucks! Don't count on taking us back ugly!" Mokuba yelled, trying to get past Isheizu.

"Mokuba no! You can't fight him that way!" she said, setting her hands on his shoulders.

"B-but...! Uh!" he growled in frustration. Just like before...Just like all the times he tried to fight back. Useless, completely useless. Its like he had no power at all in any situation. "Isheizu, run back to the ship. Get my brother, knowing him he should be in his room. Tell him to come here!"

"What!? I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"What choice do we have? Can you fight Odion? Just go and get help- Isheizu!" Odion had come forward and grabbed the woman's arm. Her eyes went wide and she was pushed backwards on to the ground. Mokuba stared and moved forward, managing to grab Odion's arm. "Go! Now!"

"Alright." Isheizu got up quick and wobbled a bit. She took off and almost tripped from the metal sticking from the earth.

'Good, she got away,' Mokuba thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he was lifted from the ground. Odion grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him in Isheizu's direction. Mokuba hit the ground hard and cringed, trying to sit up.

"Master Marik will do away with her. But you are another case. Your brother was not wise excepting the card from Isheizu. He is better off losing it to master Marik," Odion said, stepping toward the boy.

Mokuba started to move away from him and felt his arm trap on something. He looked down wide eyed and struggled. His sleeve had ripped and got caught on a sharp machinery part. It cut his arm the more he moved. He stopped moving as the man's shadow loomed above him. Mokuba looked up and watched. Odion was not smiling or frowning. He reached down and grabbed the boy's shoulder. Mokuba yelped in pain as he was lifted from the ground. The cut on his arm starting to bleed through his sleeve. As he was lifted, the sleeve fully ripped, leaving his arm bare and cloth on the ground. Mokuba glared at the man and aimed a swing. His leg was caught and he was dropped by his shoulder, Odion still hanging on to his foot. Mokuba saw stars for a moment as his head hit the ground. He then realized he was being held upside down by his left leg.

"I think its time I permanently got rid of master Mariks problem." He dropped the boy and sneered. Mokuba sat up from the ground, a bruise starting to form on his brow. Odion hauled the boy up and trapped his hands behind his back. The boy spat and struggled as much as he could, but to no avail. The man was too strong and twice his size. Odion hauled the boy toward the ocean. Intent on getting rid of the younger Kaiba brother.

Yugi stopped mid step as he heard something.

"Hm? Is some one calling me?"

"Pharaoh!" a female voice called. Yugi blinked as he saw Isheizu running toward him.

"Isheizu? I haven't seen you since you dueled with Kaiba..."

"Pharaoh! Please listen! Mokuba needs help! Odion is near by!" she gasped, catching her breath.

"What?! We must hurry!" he said, running past Isheizu.

"Wait! Are you going alone?" Yugi stopped and turned to smile at her.

"I'm never alone. My friends are nearby. And even if I was...I'm still not." Yugi turned from her and made his way toward the direction she was running from.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

It's so dark...So...Quiet. At least...I know...I'm breathing...But...

Everything around him was white and seemed to never end. He looked at himself and only saw himself. A large object in front of him caught his eye. He looked up and noticed they went on forever. Mokuba stood in front of a large pair of doors.

"Where...Am I?" he asked, his voice seeming to echo. "Am I...Dead?"

The large doors swung open and Mokuba felt a breeze on his face. He blinked and his eyes widened in surprise. His location had changed and altered. He was in a field, grass swaying in the cool wind. Mokuba's body felt heavy and he couldn't find the strength to get up. He was lying face up toward the sky, blue and wide. Birds flying in large masses above him.

"I thought you would sleep forever there...Mokuba..."

Mokuba swung his head around to where the voice had come from. A boy only a few years older than him smiled. His light, green hair swaying in the breeze. The tails of his white shirt moving also.

"N-Noah? Noah!" Mokuba shouted, trying again to get up. He struggled to move, but his body didn't want to cooperate.

"You might want to stay still...Your not in the best condition..." Noah mentioned, walking up to his side and sitting down in the grass.

"Noah! It is you isn't it?" Mokuba felt his eyes swell up with tears. He thought he would never see the other younger Kaiba again. Last time he talked with him, Noah had deleted himself in the virtual world. Mokuba honestly thought Noah had died. Noah smiled and put his hand to the other boy's face. Wiping away a stray tear that was beginning to run down his face. "Noah..." he breathed, burying his face in the side of the boy's leg.

"Why are you sad? You escaped the virtual world...Why are you sad?" Noah asked, running a hand through Mokuba's hair.

"Because you aren't here with me...You stayed there! Why? Why couldn't you come with me?" the raven haired boy sobbed, bringing a hand up and clutching on to the fabric of the boy's shorts.

"Because...I'm not real anymore...I'm not real and full of life, like you are now, Mokuba. You need to live...Live for me and for your brother..."

"Brother?...S-Seto...Needs me?" Mokuba raised his head and looked questioningly in to the other boy's bright eyes. Noah nodded and smiled.

"Yes. More than you know. Don't leave him alone anymore, Mokuba...Go to Kaiba." Another tear ran down Mokuba's face. He swallowed and slowly nodded. "But there's one thing I need you to do now..." Mokuba looked at him and asked.

"What's that?" Noah smiled one last time. He leaned down and whispered.

"I need you to wake up."

Mokuba felt like someone had splashed him with ice water. The last thing he remembered was passing out from the beating Odion had given him.

Odion...? Where was he?!

Mokuba jolted awake and attempted to sit up. He hissed at the pain that came with it from his bleeding arm. He noticed his hands were bound in front of him, he started to work to get them off. He looked around and saw no one around. He sighed in relief until he heard a foot step behind him. The back of his shirt was being lifted and he panicked. He moved his legs and managed to loosen the hold. He fell on his ass and attempted to scoot away. Odion smirked at him and said.

"Your awake."

"No. What was your first clue, bastard?" Mokuba hissed. Odion stepped forward but Mokuba gave him a glare.

"Don't come near me!"

Odion stopped and tilted his head. "Resistance? Is that all anyone has left when they are on the brink of death? Why not embrace it? Embrace it because that is what you want right now...right?" he replied. Mokuba stared at him. Mokuba didn't want death, he only wanted the people around him to be happy, for Seto to be happy. For one day...Himself to be truly happy.

"Death is a way out. It stops the pain and heals the injured. It can heal you if you let it," Odion said, taking a step closer. The raven haired boy shook his head and huddled himself. Bringing his hands hard against his chest and bowing his head. Death...He never thought of it like that. He never sought death as a way out of his misery and pain. He never really truly understood why people killed themselves if they had people who loved them.

But Gozaburo had no one...That's why he killed himself.

Mokuba shook his head fiercely. No! Don't think about that! That was his choice. He did it to himself! Mokuba was unaware that Odion was stepping closer to him. He reached out and grabbed a tuff of the boy's hair, forcing him to look up in to his violent shaded eyes. He let go of the boy's hair to grasp his chin, pulling the youth closer. Mokuba, was at the moment, a lifeless doll. Being able to do nothing but be directed by this maniac who was pulling his strings.

'Your nothing but a doll' his inner voice was saying. Ever word dripping with disgust.

"I can give you death. I can make the pain go away, child. Believe in me..." he whispered. Mokuba's eyes widened as Odion's smirk grew.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey called waving frantically as said person ran by. He noticed Isheizu was with him and he frowned. "Hey Yugi, what's up. What's the matter?"

"She found Mokuba, but he's in trouble. Odion is with him," Yugi replied, running toward his friend. Joey's eyes widened and he yelled.

"What?! Is that were the shrimp has been the whole time?" Joey kicked the ground in frustration.

"Not the entire time, no. I found him sometime before we ran in to Odion," Isheizu replied. "He was wondering around on his own. Quite far from the tower."

"We have to hurry. Where are the others?" Yugi asked, turning to his best friend. Joey smirked and said.

"Right behind us Yuge." With that, Joey put his fingers to his lips and blew. It made a loud whistling noise that seemed to echo. The one thing Joey could actually do through natural talent. Yugi and Isheizu cringed from the noise, but they were surprised to hear another noise.

Footsteps. Fast, approaching footsteps.

Tristan and Tea came running and just in time. Yugi and the gang smiled at one another.

"Man, why do I feel like cattle all of a sudden?" Tristan smiled.

"No kidding. What's up?" Tea asked.

"We found Mokuba but he needs our help. Odion has him," Isheizu said. Tristan and Tea looked at her, eyes wide.

"Then there's no time!" Tristan shouted. Tea beside him nodded. Yugi turned to Isheizu.

"Go find Kaiba. He needs to know that Mokuba need's him. He must be on the ship somewhere." Isheizu nodded and started running in the direction of the blimp. Yugi and the others started running in the direction she had came from.

Through all this...Joey couldn't help but start thinking to himself...

'Mokuba. Why are you doing all this? Why defend that bastard Kaiba? He's nothing but a selfish, over grown child! Why waste your time or your life for someone who is so greedy? If you could have seen the look of hurt on your face when he had said those words...How you cried and looked miserable...I actually wanted to run over to you and make the tears go away. I guess I really am a giant sap...I blame Yuge and my sister...'

Joey shook his head lightly and smiled.

'Don't worry shrimp. We're on our way. We're on our way to get you and bring you home.'  
Isheizu was out of breath by the time she reached the blimp, but she didn't stop. She ran up the steps and almost ran in to one of the suits. Roland adjusted his glasses and coughed.

"Ma'am, please be more careful. You almost ran in to me..." he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Kaiba," she said, nearly out of breath. Roland noticed her disheveled state and nodded at her.

"Why? Is something wrong? What happened?" he asked. Isheziu looked around and didn't see Kaiba anywhere around.

"I need to find Kaiba right away!" she said, uncaring of the confused Roland behind her. She stopped and swore under her breath. She put her hands up to her necklace and pressed it. She felt as her mind was filled with images. She tried to find Kaiba's presence on the ship, but there was none. She stopped pressing the necklace but the images went on.

"What? What is my necklace trying to tell me?" she asked herself, closing her eyes. Images flooded her, taking over her subconscious.

'What is it? What are you trying to tell me? Show me! Please!' she begged the necklace.

Very well...

Isheizu fell against the wall she was near. She put her hand over her mouth to prevent from crying out.

'A scream.'

Isheizu closed her eyes.

'A death.'

Isheizu cried and felt her heart give out. It started beating faster and harder. Images kept coming and showing the horror of things to come.

"Mokuba..."

Kaiba felt his heart beat as he ran toward his goal. His brother, his life and the vessel of his soul. He didn't care anymore, he just didn't. Mokuba could yell at him, cry at him, lash out and even scream profanity at him. Kaiba would take it, he would take the shouts. He deserved them, he actually in a twisted way, wanted them. He ran faster and memorized the area he needed to be. There was another place though...The place where he belonged, the place his brother belonged.

Right by each others sides, and no other place in the world.

"So? Will you except death? As a way out? To escape the pain of this life and accept the next?" Odion asked, staring in to a pair of big frightened eyes. Mokuba only sat there, his world spinning and landing on a single word.

"Yes, or, no?" he asked. Mokuba opened his mouth but incoherent things came out.

"I-I-I..." he stammered, feeling his heart beat against his chest. He had felt like this before. When Gozaburo had put his filthy hands on him. Touching him, tasting him, making him scream in pain and unwanted pleasure. No brother around, no one around, just like before, he was alone and lost. Someone pinning him down and taking his dignity and his sanity. Tears started to come again, but he didn't prevent them. They slid down his cheeks on to the hard earth he called home. His hell and his heaven. Where he had laughed and where he had mostly cried. He didn't want it anymore, Noah had lied, Seto didn't need him. No one needed him.

Slowly, Mokuba closed his eyes and nodded his head. Odion chuckled above him and pulled something from behind his back. It sounded long and...Sharp.

Death was his only option. He knew that now...

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

'Mokuba, when I first met you...I didn't know what to expect. You acted through revenge and hurt the first time you dueled me. You fought bravely, even though there were so many doubts on your side. For that, I am proud to call you my friend. My rival's brother, and once in many a while...Our savior.'

Yugi kept running despite the pain of lost oxygen in his chest.

"I hear you Yugi, I hear you," the Pharaoh said, before taking over his body.

Marik was still waiting outside the tower. He was beginning to grow impatient. He growled and turned away from the large building. He held up his millennium rod and tracked Odion.

Odion stopped his movements immediately. He could hear his master calling him. The child that he held captive in his grip only continued shaking.

"It seems there is a change in plan. I shall wait for master Marik to arrive. He will decide your fate now. He shall be here shortly." Mokuba only stared at him, suddenly; he was filled with rage and anger beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Bastard!" he shouted. "Quit toying with me! I'm sick of people toying with me! If you're going to do something just do it all ready!" Odion ignored him and looked at the sky.

"Master, I understand." Odion looked at the boy and smirked. Mokuba calmed himself and blinked. Odion dropped the weapon he had, freeing his other hand. Instead, he reached down and put it around the boy's throat. Mokuba choked and raised his hands, attempting to loosen his grip.

"Master does not want blood shed. He wants a silent death from you." Mokuba's eyes bulged and he choked, he opened his mouth and tried to take in air. Suddenly something came whizzing through the air. It went by fast and hit its mark. Striking Odion in the side of the head. The man released the boy and Mokuba struggled to get air in to his lungs. He coughed and clutched his throat.

"Wha- what was that?" he gasped, blinking the tears that had welled up from his eyes. He spied a large rock beside him; some of Odion's blood was on it.

"Mokuba!" he heard several people shout. Mokuba looked up in to the face of his friends. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

"It felt like forever. Forever since I've seen you guys," he whispered, attempting to get to his feet.

"Mokuba don't move!" Yugi yelled, sliding down one of the piles toward him. Mokuba leaned against a broken pile of junk as the pharaoh came toward him.

"Yu-Yugi? What are you doing here?" he asked, uncaring that it was a stupid question.

"That's a dumb question!" Joey and Tristan yelled together. Mokuba smiled regardless. Tea followed up behind Yugi and ran right to Mokuba, smothering him in a hug.

"Thank goodness!" she said, tightening her arms. Mokuba relaxed and felt his legs give. He let loose and collapsed against her chest. She helped him to the ground and searched his face with a worried expression.

"Mokuba, you alright kid?" Joey asked, running up to Tea and the boy. Mokuba nodded and looked over his shoulder. Odion was sprawled on the ground, unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Looks like I hit him good, eh Yuge?" Joey smirked, flexing his arm.

"Yeah, I guess joining the baseball team was a good idea," Tristan joked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Anyway...Come on Mokuba, we better find your bro and get you some attention to that arm of yours..." Joey said, pointing at the blood stained cloth near the boy's arm. Mokuba looked at his arm and shrugged.

"Just a flesh wound..." he mumbled.

"Shut up!" everyone yelled.

Marik was pissed. He could no longer feel Odion's pulse and that was bad. Worse...He felt a presence coming toward him. It was strong and fierce, it carried rage and what even felt like a hint of...Evil. Marik smirked and started walking in the direction of the last vital sign Odion had given.

"I think its time I made an appearance. I'm too bored for my own good..."

Marik laughed evilly as he made his way toward the gang.

"Mokuba, why did you run away like that? We were worried sick!" Tea said, wrapping Mokuba's arm with her handkerchief.

"You sound like a mom Tea..." Mokuba said, rubbing his sore arm.

"Whatever! From now on your wearing a beeper or a tracking device or a...or a... I don't know! But anything that makes it easier to track your ass kid!" Joey shouted, tapping his foot angrily. Yugi smiled and looked back at the boy.

"I think its time you and Kaiba were reunited. He's probably worried," he replied, standing from his crouching position. Mokuba stared at the ground sadly and shook his head.

"No Yugi, I'm not going back. I'm staying in this spot." Everyone made a noise and stared at the boy in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Tea asked.

"Yeah really, what's your deal kid?" Tristan asked, sounding a bit angry. Mokuba stood up and looked away. He finally looked back at them, determination on his face.

"Look, I don't want Seto to sound like the bad guy but...I-I don't want to be around him anymore. I just- I can't find anything good out of staying at Kaiba corp. I- I think it would be best if I left and never looked back..." Mokuba swallowed and continued. "Personally, it's hurting me too. There is nothing but pain anymore. I can't take it...To tell you the truth, I was almost considering Odion to actually take my life-"

SMACK

Mokuba blinked in confusion as he was almost thrown backward from the blow. He landed on his ass and looked up. Above him, Tea had tear-stained eyes.

"Tea...Wha...?"

Tea shook her head and swept a hand through the air. "Mokuba! Don't be so damn foolish! Do you hear what your saying? He's your family!" she said, unable to keep herself from crying.

"And the point of staying? Tell me! Because I just can't find a reason anymore!" Mokuba yelled at her, standing up.

"I agree. Which means you should come with me..." someone said off to Mokuba's right. Everyone startled and looked in the direction. Marik stood there, millennium rod in one of his hands. Mokuba stared and felt himself bottom out.

'No... Not him, anyone but him. I'll even take Odion but...Just not him. Seto...Help...Help me please...I...'

Mokuba saw his vision swim. Marik was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, hello Mokuba. I see you recovered well. I guess the last time wasn't enough then?" Marik asked, making his way over to the boy. He licked his lips and laughed. Mokuba shook, his mind went blank and he could only watch, as Marik grew closer.

"Hey Marik!" Joey yelled, running up and pulling Mokuba behind him. "What do you think your doing? Sending Odion out after people like that!"

"Marik, this ends now!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh no pharaoh, this is far from over. Mokuba, come to me now," Marik hissed. Holding up his rod. It began to glow and it hurt everyone's eyes. Everyone put their hands up to shield their eyes and try to block the light. Mokuba didn't though; he stared right at it and watched it.

"Mokuba!" Yugi yelled, running over to him. Mokuba only continued to stare at it. He could hear Marik's laughter and almost feel his breath on his neck.

"Its time I awakened the part of you that seeks revenge. I will open your mind and a part of your heart that you hide. Banish the thoughts of good and perish the thoughts of true life. You belong to me and shall do my bidding. Don't believe a word they say. They cannot help you know, no one can…now, come to me…" the words flowed in to Mokuba's mind. As if they were being whispered in his ear. An eye appeared in his vision.

"That's the same eye that…Yugi has on his…necklace…" he whispered to him self. In his own mind he was reaching out to the eye. It coaxed and enchanted him. He just…couldn't pull away. He never blinked once as he touched the mark. His entire soul seemed to be burning as if it was on fire, but he ignored it and kept going. A voice shouted in his ear but he ignored that too. The mark was smooth under his palm; he grasped it and held on tight.

"Oh," he gasped.

As he held on, he felt nothing. No pain, no hurt, nothing. The hurt he did have was vanishing in an instant. It was as if the seal was washing away the hurt and scorn. He couldn't move, he didn't want to, even when an arm was pulling on him, trying to snap him back to the world. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stand there forever, stay with this feeling of nothingness. To feel nothing at all made him feel for once…Happy. Mokuba continued to stand there, hearing the world of voices around him. The screams and the shouts, the laughter and crying out. He only continued to stand there…ignoring it all.

"Mokuba?" Joey yelled. Wiping around. The boy was just standing there, ignoring him and staring at Marik.

"Marik what have you done!" Yugi yelled, nothing but pure anger on his face. Marik laughed and it echoed around them.

"I'm giving what he wants. Complete nothingness, complete and utter nothing ness."

"What?" Yugi questioned. He looked over at Mokuba and ran to him. Joey ran up beside Yugi and shook Mokuba's shoulders.

"Mokuba, you don't really want that do you? How can anyone want completely nothing?" he reached up and shook the small frames shoulders. "Mokuba!"

"What?" he answered, every word laced in malice. Joey blinked and looked at Yugi.

"Mokuba…come!" Marik yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. Mokuba shrugged off Joey's hands and looked up at Marik.

"Yes, master."

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Marik was smiling and so was Mokuba. The light of the eye on his forehead shining brightly.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

'Faster, faster, don't stop, keep going, he needs you don't give up on him!' Kaiba ran as fast as his body would carry him. Something was wrong, he felt it in his heart. Like when a mother can sense when their child is calling out to them or hurt. Kaiba had almost tripped on a piece of something sticking out of the ground. He jumped over it and ignored the pain in his foot. He could practically feel the darkness in the area, though hating to admit that fact. Mokuba was in danger, and he would kill the bastard or bastards who dared harm his little brother. He would throw them in to the sea and drown them himself if he felt like it, which he pretty much did at the moment.

"Mokuba! I'm coming to save you! Just hold on!" Kaiba shouted, jumping and sliding down yet another pile of broken memories.

Marik stepped forward and looked at Odion. He smirked and turned toward the man. He raised his arm and the eye on the servants forehead glowed. Suddenly Odion opened his eyes and stood up. He blinked and looked around, when he spied Marik, he immediately fell to his knees.

"Master...Forgive me...They got in my way..." he pleaded, his forehead almost touching the ground.

"Enough! I have a new servant now! Quit your groveling! Get up!" Marik shouted, he raised the rod again and Odion stood up. Marik turned toward the others and gave them a glare.

"Now...Mokuba, come here, now." Mokuba started to move forward but Joey got behind him and grabbed him around the shoulders from behind. Mokuba stopped and felt the arms tighten around him.

"No Marik, you won't take anymore people. You already took the real Marik and Mai!" Joey shouted.

"You won't get Mokuba either!"

"That's right!" Tea shouted from a few feet away.

"Let him go now!" Tristan yelled, clenching his fists.

"Enough!" Marik shouted.

"Odion! Take care of these annoying children!" Marik thrust his rod forward and Odion obeyed. Odion ran toward where Joey, Mokuba and Yugi were standing. Joey looked surprised but Yugi stepped in front of him and pulled a card from his deck.

"I summon Slyther the sky dragon! Come forth!" he chanted. The ground began to rumble and the sky went dark.

"Joey take Mokuba and the others and get away from here! Now!" Yugi shouted. Joey nodded and grabbed Mokuba by the arms, practically dragging him toward the others.

"Run!" he shouted at them. They all obeyed immediately, running off in a different direction. Mokuba turned to look at Marik, utter confusion on his face.

'I'm leaving? But he told me to come...What...What should I do? What's going on? Y-Yugi? Everyone? What's going on!'

Mokuba's head started to ache and he cringed from the pain. He tried to stop and grabbed the sides of his head.

"Ah..Ah...My...Head...Ow...Ah...Seto...Help me...Please...AH!" Mokuba yelled. Joey stopped and looked at Mokuba, he blinked in confusion when the boy's eyes started filling up with tears.

"M-Mokuba?"

The ground around them started to shake, above their heads a giant cloud appeared, inside it, Slyther emerged and let out a mighty roar. Lightning struck the ground and hit far in the distance. Marik only smirked and pulled out his Winged Dragon of Ra. He chanted the phrase and opened the golden orb that contained the dragon. More lightning struck the ground and the earth seemed to shake more. The other's ran away just as one of the giant piles of metal collapsed.

Kaiba could feel the earth move beneath him. He looked at the sky and saw it turn red.

Red...As blood.

Kaiba sprinted to where he saw the lights and...Roars?

"The Egyptian god cards? Why are they being summoned in a place like this? Wha...?" Kaiba didn't finish his sentence. He reached the area and spied Yugi and Marik. Yugi shouted something at the dragon and the dragon obeyed. It opened it's mouth and a huge light came out. Marik held up his rod and the other dragon obeyed. The large cannon on its back began to glow, taking in the small amount of sun light.

"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. Yugi wiped around and looked at him.

"Kaiba! Run! You have to get out of here!" he shouted, making a sweeping motion with his hand. But it was too late. Slyther's attack was a second too late, Ra fired its cannon and aimed at the ground, striking Yugi and sending him flying backwards.

"Ahhh!" Yugi screamed, hitting the ground and not getting up. Slyther moved and coiled above him, finally firing its light as it came in contact with Ra. Ra was thrown back, but not very far. Yugi still didn't get up from the blast. Kaiba growled and ran over to Yugi while Marik was distracted with the lights coming off of Ra. Kaiba shook the smaller man's shoulders.

"Yugi! Get up! Now is not the time to be knocked out!" Yugi groaned but didn't open his eyes. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and quickly turned back to Marik. He was still having a hard time controlling Ra again. Kaiba quickly picked Yugi up and slung him over a shoulder. He ran in another direction, careful to avoid the hot metal sticking from the ground from the flashes of lightning strikes.

Everyone was out of breath from the running. Mokuba had passed out and Joey set him carefully on the ground. Tea ran over and searched his face. The boy was drenched in sweat, looking pale and worn.

"We have to get to the ship, there are doctors there, they'll know what to do!" she said, wiping his face with the handkerchief.

"Yeah, but problem is he's still under Marik's control. No telling what he might do when we get him there..." Tristan sighed, shaking his head.

"But he needs help!" she shouted at him.

"It would be too cruel to strap him to a bed or tie him up. Let alone lock him in a room, he might try hurting himself to just get out..." Joey shook his head.

"Great...By the way, does anyone know which direction the ship is in? We're lost out here!" Tristan shouted. They all jumped when another clash of lightning hit the ground. They all looked to see the dragons still fighting.

"You think Yugi is okay?" Tea asked them.

"He'll be fine, he has the Pharaoh after all! No sweat!" Joey said in determination. They all smiled, a bit nervously, but still on the hopes of determination.

Kaiba followed the tracks in the earth that he spied. From the looks of it, they were fresh. The path opened up to a small clearing, sunlight shining through the clouds. He spied figures ahead, but his eyes were only looking for one in the crowd of people. But when he saw, his heart stopped. He stopped running and moved to a slow walk. He ignored the surprised looks on everyone's faces. He ignored the way they looked at him and shouted his name. His eyes were for his little brother, who despite the sweat, looked as cold as death.

"Kaiba!" they all shouted.

"Yugi!" Tea said, running up to Kaiba. Kaiba set Yugi on the ground and Tristan ran over to join Tea.

"What happen? How did he...Kaiba?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow at the older man. Kaiba wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at the figure on the ground, his face not peaceful at all. Looking more like it was supporting a broken frown. Joey looked up at Kaiba and replied.

"It's alright, he just fainted, here, take him." Kaiba slowly nodded and walked over. Joey gently dropped Mokuba's head on the ground. The boy didn't stir and Joey bit his lower lip. Slowly, Joey stood and ran over to the others. Kaiba got on his knees and looked at his little brother. Mokuba's arm was drenched in blood, the cut there large and nasty looking. He was pale and his clothes were ripped in various places. He had bruises around his neck and arms, he looked...Miserable and alone.

Abused and broken...Just like his heart that hopefully was still beating inside the small frame.

Slowly, Kaiba reached up and caressed his cheek. Mokuba's eyes flinched but they didn't open. Kaiba put an arm around his back and hoisted him up, the other hand going to the back of his head. He pressed the boy against his chest, his head falling against his shoulder. Kaiba's lips fell on Mokuba's temple and stayed there. He didn't want to move him anymore. He didn't want to leave this spot till he woke up. He wanted to sit there and drown in his guilt.

"I am guilty for letting you suffer. I should burn in hell for what I did to you. I'm not a brother, I'm a selfish monster...Mokuba I...I'm sorry..I..."

Everyone turned and looked at Kaiba, slowly Yugi had regained consciousness and joined in the stares. Kaiba was shaking and held his life closer to his chest, burying his face in a mess of raven stained hair.

"I'm sorry, and I love you...My little brother..."

Tea couldn't help herself, she buried her face in Tristan's front and cried.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

Marik cursed as the smoke cleared and no one was there. The dragon above him roared and screamed. Slyther the sky dragon had long vanished, along with it's master.

"Ah! Damn you Pharaoh! I will not let you escape me so easily!" he cussed, waving away his dragon...for now.

'Stupid, irresponsible, selfish son of a bitch...' these were the only words running through Joey's mind as he stared at Kaiba. Sure he owed the guy for saving Yugi but...It was his fault Mokuba turned out like this! It's his fault we were dragged to this island. Just because he had to prove to the damn world he was a better duelist? Yeah right...

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his temple, he looked around and stared at the sky.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Where are the dragons? Where is Marik?"

"It's okay Yuge, Kaiba...Kaiba found you and brought you here..." Joey mumbled, slightly nodding his head in the Kaiba's direction. Yugi looked over at him and stared.

"What? Mokuba..."

"He sorta collapsed on the way here. Thanks to Marik and his little mind controlling rod that is..." Tristan said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What!" Kaiba yelled, setting his brother down and standing up. He made a sweeping motion with his hand and gave them all a furious look. "You better not be fooling around with me! What happen to him?" Kaiba hissed, pointing at the sleeping figure that was his brother.

"It's true dude, Marik got him with that rod of his. He's nothing more than another mind slave now. Thats why it's better for him to stay unconscious or else..." Tristan was cut off as he was suddenly and roughly lifted from the ground. Tristan gagged as Kaiba held him by his collar, the worst look on his face.

"Put him down rich boy!" Joey roared, charging at Kaiba.

"Joey no!" Yugi yelled, standing up. Joey went up to Kaiba but Kaiba was fast, he struck at the blond with an arm and sent the boy flying to the ground. Tea gasped and ran over to Joey.

"Whats wrong with you? What if Mokuba was awake? Do you want him to see you acting like this?" she yelled at him, tears still clinging to her eyes.

"Enough! I'm taking him and blowing up this god forsaken hell hole!" Kaiba suddenly dropped Tristan and turned to them. "If you want to live, I suggest you all high tail you're ass back to the ship, understand? It's every person for themselves now understand?" Kaiba yelled, walking back over to Mokuba.

"That won't work Kaiba..." Yugi said, standing up from his crouching position by Tristan. "Marik will still have a hold over him, even if he was blown to piece..."

"What kind of person do you think I am Motto? If this bastard is going to die, I'm going to do something even more cruel than blow him up. No, Marik will die at my hands, but first I'll play with him the same way he played with my little brother!" he roared, bending down and picking his brother up. Mokuba cringed in his brother's grasp, his eyes clenched and he blinked them slightly open before they immediately rolled back in to his head and fell closed again.

"Careful you idiotic rich boy! You can't swing him around like a god damn rag doll you asshole!" Joey yelled at him. Kaiba ignored him and walked past him.

"Last time I checked Wheeler, it was my blood running through his veins, not yours."

"Yeah, and because of you, all that blood got soiled or spilt on the ground!" Joey retorted, standing up and brushing himself off. Kaiba turned sharply and faced the blond, if his hands weren't full of his little brother, he probably would have smacked Wheeler again.

"That's enough, let's just leave this place. I'll find Marik and defeat him once and for all..." Yugi said, offering Tristan a hand and standing him up.

"Wouldn't it be easier to face him in the tower?" Joey asked him.

"The dueling finals is canceled Wheeler. I'm blowing up this island ASAP!" Kaiba growled.

"What!" everyone yelled. Without another word, Kaiba turned from them and started back toward his tower. He left everyone behind and didn't look back.

"If Kaiba keeps his word, then we better high tail it back to the ship fast!" Tristan panicked.

"Wait, weren't the engines broken?" Tea asked.

"That's right, but they must be fixed by now..." Joey said, punching his hand.

"We better hurry..." Yugi said. Together, everyone headed toward the tower and hopefully back to the ship.

Kaiba charged back to his tower, his powerful strides carrying him to where he needed to go. He held his brother tighter to his chest and felt the boy flinch. He stopped quickly and looked down, the rag on Mokuba's arm was covered with small amounts of blood. Kaiba eased off the pressure and watched his brother's face return to it's more peaceful look, but the pain still there. Kaiba continued walking and felt his chest tighten.

So, do you feel better...?

Kaiba stopped and froze.

"This...This voice again? But I thought you vanished after I left the tower!" Kaiba whispered on a hiss.

I don't give up...So is it really him in your arms? Are you sure he is not just a little mind slave anymore?

Kaiba's hold on his brother tightened, once again Mokuba's face scrunched up in pain.

"Go away...!"

I can't do that...Not now at least...Not until you realize and let go of something...Something...Oh I don't know, something the child in your arms carries every single moment?

Kaiba's brow went down in confusion.

"What Mokuba carries? What? What does he carry?"

I can't tell you.

"Tell me damn you!"

Hehehehehehehe...

Kaiba felt himself growing annoyed, but he couldn't help but think what Mokuba carried everyday...What was it?

Pain, you fool...Pain...

Kaiba growled and briskly made his way back to the tower.

Everything is buzzing and I feel it through my whole body. Uh...I think I'm going to...

Wait...Am I moving?

Mokuba felt light enter his eyes. His arms were strapped by his sides and he felt light as air. Slowly he regained some senses, feeling light headed and very tired was an understatement. Once his brain was more active, he realized...He was moving...No, he was being carried by something...Or maybe, someone? Mokuba's eyes flew open and he gasped, the sky seemed to amaze him after not seeing it for a while. His whole body seemed to jolt as if he was being shook or awaken from the dead by a bolt of electricity. His body gave off a giant flinch and suddenly, the thing carrying him stopped dead. Mokuba's eyes searched all around him, taking in anything that seemed to catch his gaze. His arm shot up and connected with something solid, he felt around and realized it was right next to him. His eyes landed on his hand and saw it was on a chest...A chest? Mokuba looked up in to the face of his brother. Kaiba was staring down at him with what looked like concerned...But more on the surprised side than anything. Mokuba frowned and searched Kaiba's face.

"S..S...Se...Seto!" he gasped, he looked around and saw he was in his brother's arms. He panicked for some...Strange reason, flailing and clenching his eyes shut. "Put me down!" he shrieked. Kaiba blinked and set his brother down.

"Mokuba! Calm down! Whats the matter with you? Your safe, I'm right here..." Kaiba said, reaching a hand to his little brother. For some reason, those words made Mokuba angry, he slapped Kaiba's hand away and pointed an index finger at him. The finger was shaking and pointing right at Kaiba's face.

"You! You...What the hell does it matter now! I don't need you! Leave me alone!" Mokuba shrieked, backing away from the older Kaiba. Kaiba was in shock, to say he was surprised was an under statement, shocked was definitely the term here.

"What did you say!" Kaiba yelled at him. Mokuba flinched and took a step back, he might have been mad at the moment, but he was still scared still of the older brother. Mokuba's limbs felt like jelly and he fell on his back. He rolled on his side and grabbed his sore arm.

"Ah...Oh no...Not now..." he gasped, attempting to sit up. Kaiba stride over to him, a dark look on his face. Mokuba suddenly felt himself being lifted and set on his feet. He felt something cold run down his spine and he froze. Staring in to Seto's eyes was like having a bucket full of cold water rush over you. Kaiba grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Knock it off right now! I don't want this from you Mokuba! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you damn it! Don't you ever run away from me like that again, you understand! I'm responsible for you! The last thing I need in life is to lose you!" Kaiba roared. Mokuba felt his heart hammering in his chest, all he could do was stare. He tried to form words but nothing was coming out of his mouth, not even air it felt like. "When you disappeared I didn't know what to think! What were you thinking!" Mokuba saw his vision double but his rage built non the less.

"You...YOU JERK!" Mokuba roared back, pulling away from his brother. "You have no idea how I felt when you said what you said! I had every right to be upset and run away! You...you...!" Mokuba shook and hid his face in his hands. He took shaky gulps of breath. He hid his face the best he could. "I should have...I should have stayed at the orphanage where I belonged! I can't take this anymore...I...I." Mokuba shook his head and couldn't stop the shaking of his body. "Why! Is it my fault? Was I not strong enough at some point! Did I miss something important to you and accidently brush it off! God damn it Seto! If you hate people so much than why am I here!" Kaiba blinked at him and felt something tighten with in him.

He felt...Weird, the anger was gone...Something, protective, possessive...Something...Sad.

"Mokuba...That's not...You're my family...I could never leave you behind like that...Your all I have left from this family. Your all I have left of...Of..." Kaiba paused.

"Our parents...?" Mokuba mumbled. Kaiba nodded and felt his chest tighten again.

"Our parents...Our parents...There is something I took away from you too..." Kaiba flinched and felt his teeth grind.

"Mokuba, don't you dare say something like that!" he hissed. "What happen...Our family...what was left of them...took everything from us and dumped us in that hell hole!" Kaiba growled.

"Was it really a hell hole Seto? People who were kind to us and gave us a bed, the days when all we thought about was playing chess and playing in the sand box? Was that really hell Seto? No, look around you, this is hell. This is the hell you created, the hell Gozaburo started and the hell you ended with an explosion." Kaiba was at a loss for words. Mokuba was so...Grown up sometimes it scared him. Kaiba sighed and shook his head.

"Mokuba...What I said...I was wrong and I'm...Sorry. I just get so caught up in a life I'm trying to create. I don't want others to interfere with our happiness..."

"Happiness? Brushing people off and pushing me away makes US happy?" Mokuba asked him.

"No! I wanted to keep you with me! By my side and not let you go! I want to protect you from anything and everything I could!"

"Seto...I don't always need protection, especially from people...I know...How cruel people can truly be sometimes..." Kaiba flinched and recalled what had been said to him in his mind. How Mokuba had been...

"Mokuba...Did Gozaburo..." Kaiba's fists were clenched, anger beyond belief was filling his very core. It was now or never, he wanted the truth, even if it did scar him, he had a right. He looked at his little brother. Mokuba looked up at him, nothing but pure fear in his eyes.

"Seto!" he yelled. He knew what was coming...but how did he find out?

"Did Gozaburo touch you!" he roared, locking eyes with his little brother. Mokuba stopped dead, he was unable to get up from his sitting position. His brother from this angle looked like a monster, a hideous, ominous, monster about to go on a colossal rampage. He also looked like...

A god, ready to destroy the world from the very pits of hell itself.

Mokuba swallowed and looked at the ground, his face heated up, but he couldn't prevent it.

"I...I...N-no..."

"Don't you dare lie to me," Kaiba hissed. "Don't. You. Dare..." Mokuba felt himself shake, he felt his world ready to collapse. Thoughts and images filled his mind and flooded his subconscious. He wanted to scream, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He wanted...He wanted. Mokuba grabbed his chest and felt his heart beat speed up. He felt like he was having a heart attack. The way it beat against his palm made him sure he was dying. Kaiba watched Mokuba carefully, his brother's hand was over his heart and he was staring blankly at the ground. "Mokuba..." Kaiba tried, but he stopped. Mokuba started to cry and he screwed his eyes shut, his hands flew to the sides of his head and he shook it furiously.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO !" Mokuba screamed. A look of shock past over Kaiba's face, he sprinted over to Mokuba and sat on the ground with him. Kaiba pulled his brother to his body and buried the boy's face in his chest. Mokuba was sobbing and screaming his head off.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO! He made me...He...He...Oh god, I feel so...I'm so...I'm such a scum bag..." he cried, pressing against his brother. Kaiba couldn't hold his brother any closer. No matter how close he got physically, he could never get closer emotionally or closer to his heart anymore. Kaiba even felt himself shaking, he shook uncontrollably and couldn't stop. Kaiba was actually...Scared...He was terrified. That fucker...Gozaburo touched him and messed him up. How hard was it to live with something like that? To not notice anything wrong with Mokuba after it happen? He was so blind...He fucked up big time. Mokuba could never be the same again...He could never see anything without being reminded of how that fucker had touched him...Kaiba couldn't press his brother closer anymore. It felt more like the closer he got, the more far away his mind drifted. He didn't want Mokuba to be miserable...He didn't want him to give up on life or his family. A sudden fear went through him and he buried his face in a mess of black hair.

People were known to take their own lives...Especially when they couldn't stand to live their's anymore.

"Don't go...Don't ever leave me again...Dear god Mokuba I...I'm so sorry...I love you...Please dear god, don't leave me..."

For the first time in years...Kaiba felt a tear roll down his cheek. Clutching Mokuba tighter to him, he let his brother cry out his misery on to his chest. Against the body that he swore he would protect Mokuba with...and failed.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Not for young audiences. Contains rape and seriuos emotional damage!**

* * *

It's hard to get advice from someone who has passed out on the floor. He must have inherited his hatred of blood from his father. When his father took a look at the hospital counter, he turned pale and fell over. Nurses rushed over and hastily put the blood samples on the counter away. He was carried to a near by bench and set carefully on it. A seven year old Seto blushed and looked away. They were together and Seto would have preferred it that way. He hated blood, he hated hospitals, he hated that he was going to become an older brother. He didn't know why his mother got pregnant so late, he was already seven and was perfectly able to take care of himself. Was it an accident? Both were waiting for the mother to come out of the hospital room, she was giving birth to her second child. His father finally woke up and was able to keep himself stable enough to make his way to his wife's room. He picked Seto off the ground and swung him in the air.

"Guess what Seto, you have a baby brother!" he said excitedly, kissing his son on the head. "That means you're an older brother now! Today you're a man!" His father laughed and Seto blinked as his father was almost skipping down the hall. Seto walked behind his father and almost ran in to the back of his legs when he stopped suddenly. A nurse was talking to him in serious tones and pointing in to his mother's room. Seto peeked his head around the corner and almost gasped in shock.

All he could see was red, everywhere on the blankets and around his mother's body.

Seto's father hastily picked him up and walked toward the end of the hallway. He set Seto on one of the waiting chairs and looked at him quickly.

"Don't move from this spot, daddy will be back shortly..." he hastily said, practically running back to his wife's room. The door was slammed shut and Seto cringed from the sound. He heard wailing and it sounded like a...Like a...Baby...

"Hmm? What's that noise?" he whispered to himself, sitting up more in his chair and looking around. The nurse suddenly came out of his mother's room, wheeling a cart down the hall way in a rush. Seto couldn't take it anymore, he got out of the chair as soon as his father came out of the room as well. He ran up to him and grabbed his pant leg.

"Daddy! What's going on? What's going on with mommy?" he asked, staring up at the man with blue eyes. His father looked down and just realized his other son was there. He bent down and buried his son in a hug.

"Seto, mommy is okay. The doctors and nurses took care of her...Your brother...Your little brother had a hard time being born, meaning...There is something wrong with him right now and the doctor's have to figure it out alright? Do daddy a favor and stay close okay? Be good and be strong for little brother alright?" his father said, giving him a quick kiss on the head. Seto was confused. Something was wrong with his little brother? But he looked fine being wheeled down the hallway...Something was wrong? Seto grabbed his father's hand as he was almost running down the hallway. His father squeezed his hand and followed one of the nurses. They stopped in front of a large pair of swinging doors and his father waited outside of them. The nurse came back and started giving details.

"Mr. Idol? Everything is okay with your wife, but your son...Your baby is in critical condition. Please follow me." She walked back to the mother's room and opened the door. The mother was sitting up in bed looking pale and worn. Seto ran to his mother and reached for her hand. She took it and smiled gently at him, bending over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hows my big boy, daddy alright too?" she asked, looking to her husband. He came over and kissed his wife on the lips and sat by her bed in the near by chair. About fifteen minutes later, the doctor strode in with a chart in his hand. The father stood up and shook the doctor's hand, he nodded his head at them both and the father sat back down. Seto remained standing by his mother's bed and continued to hold her hand.

"The baby was born with Congenital disorders, meaning he has some unstable body parts. This is causing problems and he is at the moment...We aren't positive he will last through till tomorrow. We're doing everything we can at the moment. Have you decided what to name the baby?" the doctor asked, looking at the mother.  
"Mokuba, we named the baby when we first found out it was a boy. What is wrong with him exactly?"  
"From what we can detect, the lungs are a bit smaller than normal births have."  
"What can be done?" the father asked, clasping his hands nervously.  
"We need to do more tests but I would have to say...I'm sorry, but as a professional, I don't think your baby will make it through the night."  
"So you can't do anything? There isn't anyway to deal with this?" the father said, standing up.  
"He is a new born, it would be impossible to find a donor or an operation for that matter. There isn't a pair of lungs in our donor list small enough or possible the right blood type."  
"So...Mokuba is going to be alright...Won't he?" Seto said, listening to the doctor and his father. Everyone turned to look at him and Seto looked in every single one of them. His mother looked on the verge of tears and his father held a scowl while looking at the tiled floor.  
"Can I see my little brother? Please?" he asked, looking at the doctor. The man looked at both parents and both nodded. The doctor smiled softly and held out his hand.  
"Follow me," he said. Seto walked up to him and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room and down the hall. He was lead to where all new born's were kept, apparently that day, Mokuba wasn't the only one born. He was lead to another room off to the side and the doctor opened the door. A near by nurse looked at them from bending over what looked like a plastic box to Seto. It had wires and all sorts of plastic tubes coming from it. Inside, a baby was crying and kicking his legs, face red and eyes screwed shut. He was so...Tiny, a mess of black hair covered his head, the same color as his mothers. Seto walked over the box and looked inside. The baby was breathing heavily and kicking it's legs, making all kinds of wails and cries. Seto looked the baby over and saw a small hole in the side of the box. He looked at the doctor and pointed at the hole.  
"What is the hole for?"  
"It's to hold the baby's hand, go on, you can touch him." Seto reached in the box and at first touched the baby's palm. He seemed to hiccup and gave a single kick with his leg. Seto tilted his head and touched Mokuba's hand, holding it in his own. Mokuba settled and started tightening his fingers around his older brother's. Seto smiled and laughed, the doctor looked at the two and then at the nurse. She smiled at the doctor and gave him the chart in her hands.  
"He has been doing well, his signs are looking better, but we'll have to wait and see." The doctor nodded and looked at the boy's.  
"This is something...We'll have to see until tomorrow..."  
Two days later...Mokuba Idol was being loaded up in his family's car and heading home. He survived the night and the doctor deemed him healthy. He would have possible asthma problems in childhood, but that wasn't something modern medicine couldn't cure. Seto's parents were estatic, the mother had cried when she found out her baby was going to make it. The father sighed in relief and kissed his wife's lips and left to make a few phone calls. Seto was hugged by his mother and was told over and over again that he was going to be an older brother. When they got Mokuba home, life went on and Mokuba started doing all the things babies did.  
Cried, laughed, ate, played, slept, took his first steps, said his first word which was...  
Big brother.

* * *

Kaiba looked at the sky and held the smaller figure against him. That was the first time he saw his baby brother. Small, weak, sick and almost dead from the day he was born. He remembered when Mokuba was two, he would take every opportunity to crush him in a hug or stick to him like glue. He was every where he went, near his back or holding his hand. Their parents were always taking pictures of them together wearing matching shirts or old fashioned Japanese clothing. But after their parents died, Mokuba stuck to him for different reasons. It wasn't in admiration, it was more in fear. The fear of losing his older brother or the fear of being separated from each other. When he was by himself, he always looked lonely. Sitting on his bed at the orphanage staring at nothing or his hands. He never excepted stuffed animals from the people working at the orphanage. He was always picked on because of how small or young he was. Kaiba had to toughen up to protect Mokuba from the bullies or the other kids. He often found Mokuba crying by himself in the sandbox or the bed he was given. Seto would always try to comfort him by reading him a book or hugging him. But what made Mokuba the happiest was when Seto taught him how to play chess. He would try over and over to beat Seto, but he would always defeat his little brother in only a few moves. But one day...Something happened that really angered Seto. It made him cling to his brother practically for the rest of the week after it happen...

* * *

A twelve year old Seto walked down the orphanage hallway. He was escorted in to a room where children met with their future parents or wished to be adopted by them. He saw the two people sitting in chairs from across the Dean's desk, looking at him and looking hopeful. Seto sat in the chair in between them and looked at them both, then at the Dean.

"Seto, these people would like to adopt you. What do you think about that?" he asked, beaming at him. "You're a very smart young man for your age and have a bright future ahead of you if you keep it up."

Seto smiled and looked at the Dean with big eyes.

"You mean you found some parents who want to adopt Mokie and me?" he asked. The parents looked at each other and the Dean shook his head.

"Seto, the probability of both you and your brother getting adopted is highly unlikely. Siblings are often adopted by different sets of parents but are aloud to keep in touch and..."

"No!" Seto yelled. "Mokie and I are not going to be separated! Either we leave together or we don't leave at all!"

"Sweetie, this happens sometimes. You can go to a nice home and finally leave..." the woman tried to explain, attempting to pat his head. Seto shook his head and jumped out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't care, I leaving with my brother. I'm not leaving him behind all by himself, I'm sorry." Seto ran from the room and back to the bedrooms. Mokuba was sitting on his bed, looking through a book one of the worker's gave him. He watched as his brother came in, a deep scowl on his face. Mokuba slipped from the top of his bed and watched as his brother came toward him.

"Big brother, what did they want to see you about?" he asked, tilting his head. Seto didn't answer him though, he went straight to his brother and crushed him in a hug, burying his face in the side of Mokuba's neck. He wasn't going to let it happen, he would never leave Mokuba alone. He loved his little brother too much to let go, he had almost lost him once, he didn't want to face that again. Not by the adults or the parents that wanted him and not his little brother. But why not? Mokuba was intelligent for his age, he was nice and spirited, cute and curious. Why did it seem no one wanted to adopt him? Mokuba slowly lifted his arms and hugged back.

"Big brother? What's wrong? What happen? Did you get yelled at?" he asked, standing on his tip toes and kissing the side of Seto's head. Seto eased up and looked in to his brother's eyes. He couldn't lie to his little brother, but he didn't want to be the one to tell him that they had almost been separated. Instead, Seto shook his head and simply replied.

"Nothing Mokie, nothing at all." Mokuba smiled and released his hug, sitting on the bed and showing Seto the book he was reading. Seto climbed on the bed with him and settled Mokuba's back to his chest, holding the book in front so they could both see it.

* * *

Mokuba was still sobbing against his chest. He didn't realize how so much had changed over the years between them. Why couldn't everything go back to normal? Be the way it was before Seto changed and started thinking about power and a company. Before he even realized that even when Seto was around, he was still lonely. Kaiba pressed him against his chest and Mokuba couldn't help but blush.  
How pathetic...My tormenter...Is my comfort as well?  
Mokuba shook that thought from his mind. No, he was going to stick to his plan. He wanted to leave, he had to...He had to. Mokuba closed his eyes and let his final tear roll down his cheek.  
This is the last tear, from now on...I won't cry anymore.

* * *

"Yuge? How exactly would be the best method to taking down that psycho Marik?" Joey asked, walking right behind his best friend. Yugi shut his eyes for a moment and lost himself in deep thought.

"Well, pharaoh? What's the plan?" Yugi asked, letting his shadow part take control of his body.

"We need to separate everyone's hold from the millennium rod. This way, everyone who went to the shadow realm will come back. We must find Marik and challenge him in a duel."

"But Kaiba said he was blowing up the tower! We don't have time to find Marik all over again!"

"Kaiba will probably drop his brother back at the ship first. Mokuba is in critical condition and needs a doctor. That will be Kaiba's first priority for now. I imagine Marik will continue to look for me."

"What about Odion?"

"He is probably still looming around somewhere. I hope Kaiba hasn't run in to him yet. He can't protect Mokuba and fight at the same time." Yugi nodded and looked back at Joey.

"We need to challenge Marik at the tower. It is the only safe place to summon the dragons. Last time I summoned them, I nearly destroyed the land around me." Joey nodded and looked at the others.

"Tea, Tristan, you should go check on Isheizu, she has been gone for a while now."

"You're right, it has been a while. You think she's on the ship?" Tristan asked, looking at Tea. She nodded and looked at Yugi and Joey.

"You two take care of yourselves. We don't need a repeat of any more people getting hurt.

* * *

Kaiba carefully stood up and caressed his little brother to his chest. Mokuba looked blank and completely spent. Slowly once again, Kaiba made his way toward his tower, carefully avoiding the residue that Marik stirred up during the summoning of the dragons. Pipes and hunks of metal stuck from the ground in odd positions, jutting sharp blades in every direction. Mokuba's eyes slowly made their way up to Seto's face. Kaiba was staring straight ahead and lost in his thoughts. The boy's eyes traveled from his brother to the sharp pieces of metal sticking out of the ground. His hands hurt from early struggles, his arm hurt from being cut open, his heart hurt because on the inside, he felt pathetic.

"Seto...?" he asked hesitantly. Kaiba looked down and blinked at him.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"...Do you...Hate me...?" Kaiba stopped walking and gave his brother a queer look.

"No Mokuba...I hate myself."

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" Marik screamed, punching the nearest thing. The pile he hit seemed to rumble and then sink in to the ground. Odion next to him shivered at the meer sound of it. Marik was breathing hard, veins popping out from his forehead and neck. The eye on his forehead was swelling and glowing brighter. His eyes bulged as he held up his millennium rod, letting the light from it radiate in to the sky.

"I've had enough! I will defeat the pharaoh and destroy Kaiba! I'll kill that brat and finally make Kaiba understand the meaning of suffering!" Odion next to him stared at his master and spoke hesitantly.

"Master, how do you intend to do that?" Marik looked at him and again Odion shivered.

"That boy is under my power, I will destroy his mind and make his body suffer! Kaiba will have no choice but to watch and be unable to do a thing about it! I'll be killing two birds with one stone! Mark my words! By the end of the night, Mokuba Kaiba will be dead!" Marik let out a laugh that echoed through the entire air. Odion himself was in fear of what his master was planning. Though in a small way...He felt sorry for Kaiba, he would be leaving this island, with possibly his little brother in a body bag...

Marik held his rod to the sky and watched as a beam of light made it's way through the atmosphere. He watched as it came down and hit a certain spot on the island. The spot the Kaiba brother's were at that very moment. He laughed and waited to hear the screams he knew would be coming.

"Hear me mighty gods of Egypt! Curse this lamb with all his perils and make him relive his sins. Make him relive the tragedies that have fallen upon him until his very last breath. Make those around him mourn and curse the very day they met me! Marik! Future ruler of this world! Suffer, make them all suffer!"

* * *

Yugi stopped dead as he felt a huge power erupt from somewhere. He watched as a sudden beam of light went racing in to the sky and land in a place not too far away. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized where the spot was.

Kaiba brothers...

"Tristan! Tea! Go find Isheizu quickly! Joey come with me! Hurry!" Yugi left no explanation as he ran off in the direction of the light. Joey blinked but ran after him as soon as his brain clicked, Tristan and Tea only looked at each other and nodded, running in the direction of the ship.

"What was that light?" Tea huffed as she followed Tristan.

"Hell if I know! Let's trust Yugi on this one for now!" he yelled back at her.

* * *

Kaiba heard a distant rumbling and stopped dead in his tracks. Mokuba in his arms also looked around but saw nothing. He carefully slid out of his brother's arms and stood on the ground. Kaiba was reluctant to put him down and carefully steadied his brother by his shoulders.

"Wh-what was that? Did you see a light Seto?" the boy asked, looking up in to his brother's face. Kaiba nodded and looked toward the sky.

"Let's get out of here, now. I have a bad feeling about this." Kaiba was about to pick his brother up again at Mokuba's protest of 'I can walk' A sudden light seemed to glow around them and they looked back toward the sky. The light they had seen earlier was coming toward them. Fast. Kaiba grabbed his brother and attempted to move out of the way. Mokuba watched with wide eyes as the light was about to connect with his older brother's back. On instinct, Mokuba put both hands on Kaiba's chest and pushed him out of the way. Kaiba blinked as he was suddenly throw backwards on to the ground. The beam of light passed through Mokuba's body through the heart, knocking him down and making the eye on his forehead glow dangerous and violently. Mokuba fell on his back, eyes open to the point where it must of hurt. Kaiba watched as his little brother began twitching on the spot, moving his body rapidly and violently. Kaiba scrambled over and quickly gathered his brother against him, Mokuba's eyes were moving rapidly back and forth. Suddenly, the boy arched his neck back and screamed, hands flying to either side of his head. Kaiba gritted his teeth and tried to snap his brother out of it.

"Mokuba! Mokuba listen to me! Marik is playing with your mind! You can't let him get to you! Be strong and fight it! I'm right here to fight it with you! Mokuba!"

"I...Can't...F-Fight it!He-Help me! S-S-Seto!" he yelled, feeling like his head was about to explode. With all the movement, he fell out of Kaiba's arms and started to huddle on himself on the ground, mumbling in coherent things and looking in all directions. He couldn't breath, he couldn't fight!

He couldn't live...

Kaiba watched as his brother twitched on the ground, sputtering nonsense and huddling in on himself. He had never felt so useless in his life, there was nothing he could do. His brother was going to die it felt like and there was nothing he could do! He formed a fist with his right hand and started punching the ground. He screamed all his frustration and continued banging his fist against the ground.

"Why! What did he do to deserve this! He didn't do anything! I was the one! Punish me Marik, punish me god! But please! Please don't let Mokuba go like this! Let him go!" Kaiba only continued to hit the ground until he heard his little brother go silent. Kaiba looked up in alarm and felt himself freeze up. Mokuba was still and unmoving. He suddenly made a small hiccuping sob and what sounded like a small raspy moan before he stopped moving all together.

Kaiba watched in horror, as his brother's twitching body, suddenly stopped and ceased to continue moving.

* * *

Yugi ran until he thought his lungs were about to explode, but even then he continued running. There was no mistaking it, something was going on, he felt it in every fiber of his being. He could hear Joey running behind him, just as much out of breath as he was. But Yugi was glad his friend was still behind him. Yuge ran to where he last remembered the beam of light hitting. No doubt Marik was attempting to reach Mokuba again. Yuge suddenly stopped and Kaiba came in to view. Joey not paying attention almost ran in to his back and stopped last second.

"Hey Yuge, warn a guy when you're about to stop next time will ya?" he breathed, trying to catch his breath. Yugi wasn't paying attention though, his eyes were only for the two brother's. One lying on the ground the other on his knees and only staring at the other. Yugi quickly ran over and shook Kaiba's shoulders.

"Kaiba! What happen?" he asked. Kaiba only turned sharply to face him, the worst look on his face.

"What does it look like happen! That- That- That son of a bitch is trying to kill my brother!" he roared, Kaiba's face a shade of red that he had never ever seen. Yugi turned to Joey and yelled something to him.

"Joey, hold on to Kaiba, I'll have to do a mind dive on Mokuba to see what Marik has done." Kaiba gave him a queer look and watched as he made his way over to Mokuba. Joey stood next to Kaiba, ready to launch if he interfered with what ever Yugi was going to do. Kaiba watched as Yugi made his way over to his brother and gathered him up in his arms, staring him right in the face.

"What are you doing Motto?" he yelled, attempting to stand up. Joey put both hands on Kaiba's shoulders and held him down.

"Easy rich boy, let Yugi do his thing. He's gonna save Mokuba's mind kapeesh?" the blond answered, using all his strength to keep Kaiba down. Yugi looked over Mokuba's face sadly. The boy's eyes were closed and the mark on his forehead glowed brightly. But Yugi could see distinct tracks marks of tears down the boy's face.

"Mokuba, you've suffered enough. I promise you, I'll save you from whatever spell Marik has placed on you. Please bear with me and be strong." Yugi got close and pulled Mokuba's body to his own. Kaiba and Wheeler watched as Yugi placed his forehead against Mokuba's smaller one. Causing Yugi's pharaohs's eye to appear on his own forehead. Yugi took a deep breath and concentrated all his power.

"Great gods of Egypt hear me. Allow me to enter this one's mind and rid him of the horrors he may face. Give me strength to pull this one away from the valley of the dead." Kaiba watched as both glowing marks merged together and formed one. Mokuba's eye fluttered and Yugi continued to support the small frame in his arms.

Surely and hopefully by the gods of Egypt, Yugi began to enter Mokuba Kaiba's mind.

* * *

Tea and Tristan finally made it back to the ship, from the look of it outside, the engines were still damaged. They looked at each other briefly before both agreed to split up and look for one of Kaiba's men and Isheizu. Tea went for Isheizu and Tristan went off to find Roland. Tea took the elevator and Tristan headed toward the control deck. Once again, Roland was standing outside of it, looking anxious and apprehensive.

"Dude! What's the update here? Are the engines fixed yet?" he asked, running up to the man. Roland jumped at the sudden question in the silence and almost lost his glasses. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat.

"Well...We're working as best as we can but...It doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon. A helicopter has already been called and is on it's way. We ask that you please be patient." Tristan rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"You couldn't have done that sooner? I mean come on we have a crisis out there!" Tristan yelled turning around and heading back to the entrance. Roland blinked after him and headed in to the control room. The motioned to his other worker and he rushed over to him.

"The tower is still standing and Mr. Kaiba is not answering his intercom. The tower is acting strange, electrical waves are emmitting from it and the entire island is unstable from...Whatever that large shake was earlier. This island is made up of nothing but bits and pieces connecting together and floating on the ocean surface. And since the tower was build, it sinks so much everyday inch by inch. We need to get off this floating mess, plus, the explosion from the factory years ago didn't help either. It caused one of the plates on the bottom to crack and pretty much separate. The only thing keeping it to the rest of the island is the metal pieces wedged together at the very surface. Bottom line, it doesn't look good. Mr. Kaiba should have reconsidered when he wanted to hold the tournament here. We need to leave, now." Roland rubbed his temple and looked out the main window. He might only be an employee but he had been with the Kaiba brother's for a long time. He at one time had only been working as a janitor in the building while Gozaburo was in charge. Mokuba had noticed him one day and said something to his brother, next thing Roland knew, he was bumped up to head of security and basically Kaiba's right hand man. He drove his helicopter and even escorted the younger Kaiba to places. He had watched over time, both brother's, especially Mokuba grow up and turn themselves in to respected people. Roland narrowed his eyes and turned to his co-worker.

"We must find everyone and escort them safely off the island. Try calling both brother's again and contact me when you do." His friend smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, sir." Roland turned away from him and closed his eyes, lacing his hands behind his back and sighing.

Both of you saved me from a life of washing floors and scrapping gum from bottoms of desks. You noticed my work and put me in a place I can finally show what I can do. One of you laughs at me when I drop papers instead of scolding me. You both make me feel happy and proud to work at Kaiba corp. I'll do whatever it takes to get you and your friends off this island, even if it's the last thing I do.

Tea hit the button on the elevator that lead to the residence floor. Isheizu was sure to be there, where else would she be? Tea tapped her foot impatiently and practically glared at the elevator wall.

"Come on, this thing takes forever to move..." The door finally opened and Tea walked out and looked around. She ran over to where she remembered Isheizu's room being. She knocked on it frantically, she stopped and listened but no one answered. She chewed her lower lip and was about to knock again when she heard a tapping noise in the hallway. Tea looked over and saw Isheizu walking toward her.

"Isheizu! Where were you? Are you alright?"

"Tea...Where is Mokuba?" Isheizu asked, ignoring her previous question. Tea gave her a queer look and blinked.

"Kaiba finally showed up and took his brother toward here, but he hasn't show up yet. Yugi and Joey went to find them because there was this bright light..."

"Tea, my necklace...I have seen the future, it is not good, both brother's need to leave this island immediately. Something terrible is happening and Marik will take all of us with him in to the shadow realm!" she breathed, putting a hand over her necklace. Tea gulped and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Isheizu, we need to get back to the others. Yugi is going to face Marik and he will need all of us behind him. All of us..." she said, giving a gentle smile. Isheizu looked at her and slowly nodded, she let Tea lead her to the elevators and back out to the main entrance, where Tristan was waiting for them.

"Finally, Isheizu are you okay? Your looking really pale..." he noticed, nodding his head at her.

"I'll be fine, we need to find the others as soon as possible. Where did you all split up?"

"We'll take you there. It's not too far, let's just hope we find them before that psycho does...No offense Isheizu..." he suddenly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"None taken."

"Tristan, what about the ship? Are the engines fixed yet?" Tea asked him.

"No, the dude in the glasses said he called for a helicopter and it's on the way. We don't have much time before it gets here think. We have to move!" They all nodded and left the ship again. Careful not to run in to the psycho with the rod on the way.

* * *

"Get off me Wheeler! What does Motto think he's doing!" Kaiba spat, trying to struggle out of the blond's grip. Joey grit his teeth and had to use all his strength to stop Kaiba from interrupting Yugi.

"Yuge is trying to help. He can get Mokuba out of Marik's control, you need to trust him for once!" Joey yelled, starting to feel his strength leave him. Kaiba was extremely wiry for a man like him, even if he didn't look it half the time. Kaiba finally got fed up and elbowed Joey in the ribs. Joey gasped and started sucking on air frantically and huddled in on himself. He coughed and spat all over the ground. Kaiba got up and gave him a malicious glare.

"Help? How in the hell can Yugi help? All he is doing is sitting there!"

"Give him time! Yuge's got the pharaoh on his side, remember rich boy? He can use the millennium puzzle to see in to people's minds. How do you think I was freed when Marik took over my mind? He reminded me who I was and about the people who cared about me and how much I cared about them! Yugi can get those feelings back for Mokuba! You need to calm down and actually start trusting people Kaiba!" the blond yelled at him, breathing heavily and still clutching his stomach. Kaiba eyed him and laughed.

"Trust? Someone like you? Why would anyone want to trust someone like you? You're an idiot and not a very good duelist to boot." Joey almost snarled and stood up straight.

"It's always about who is the best or who is the smartest with you isn't it? No one in the world deserves to be the snotty, spoiled, rich kid's friends. He would rather stay in a room all day, sipping his fancy wine and staring at a computer instead of living like a human being everyday. Now I know why Mokuba hates you..." Kaiba's fists clenched and he was at the hissing point.

"Watch what you say Wheeler, Mokuba is confused and doesn't know what he's saying right now."

"You don't know what you're saying ever! You say what you want and don't care who gets hurt! Its you're fault we're all stuck on this dumb ass island! All because you're trying to prove something that everyone knows!" Kaiba stared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"What? What does everyone know about me?"

"That you are a good duelist, that you are successful and have changed Kaiba Corp for the better. You've built a reputation that no one in a life time could achieve. Yet look at you, running around and going nuts because you lost one duel. I can't tell you how many times I heard you're a great duelist from Mokuba, from some people who I meet off the streets. You're sick if you think people don't respect you!" Kaiba remained silent and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"You developed all this technology of virtual worlds for what? Do you use them to escape everything? Are you sure you invented them to entertain the people? Or to use when you feel like escaping reality? You spend so much time developed in your fake world, you don't know how to react to people in the real world. Where you can't escape problems or human emotions by putting a pair of goggles over your eyes. You need to realize how much pain people go through every day. How as human's it's up to us to try and solve our own pain. Otherwise family or loved ones are nothing but a waste of time. That's not what life is about Kaiba, pull you're head out of your ass and actually realize what your doing for once!" Joey was out of breath and he fell to his knees. Kaiba stared at him and glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother. His expression never faltered when he looked back at the blond.

"Why did Mokuba have to go and make friends like you? The kind that never shut up or know when they are about to say something stupid? He is so much better at meeting people then I am. He's my opposite, nice, smiles, putting people's well fare above his own. Why...Can't I be more like him? Why does he think he can trust everything and everyone around him? The world was cruel to us and took everything away, it made us suffer and left us alone and scared. It took his innocence and...Corrupted mine."

"Kaiba, no one is corrupted, you're not corrupted and Mokuba and Yugi would agree with me fully. Sometimes a little trust, even in our world, can help just a little. Everyone has to take a step now and then on the road of life. Otherwise...What is the point in human's having legs?" Kaiba didn't answer him and only looked back over his shoulder. Yugi remained in a deep trance and didn't move at all. Mokuba's chest was gently falling with each breath. Kaiba was relieved to see him alive and breathing. He faced the blond and gave him a threatening look.

"Your friend Yugi, better know what he is doing. If he says he can bring Mokuba back to reality, then you better hope he does. Because if he doesn't, and all the crap you spewed at me is wrong, I'' make you both wish you were never born. I'll make it so you are never able to pick up a duel disk again." Joey for some reason smiled at the threats and stood up, he walked over to Kaiba and held out his hand.

"You can count on that, deal?" Kaiba looked at him and held up his hand, grasping the blond tightly.

"Deal."

Yuge, give us both strength, because this guy has one strong grip...

* * *

Marik sat on the ground and stared in to space. The light he shot in to the sky contained his very own soul. Odion watched from nearby and stared at his master with no expression.

"..."

Odion looked at the sky and thought about the brother and what they must be going through.

In a way, he almost felt sorry for them.

Odion sighed and stayed close to his master as a loyal servant should.

* * *

Yugi and the Pharaoh fell in to the pitch dark, the Pharaoh reached out and took Yugi's hand to prevent him from falling away. Yugi held on tight and braced himself for the fall.

"Pharaoh, is it going to be like what happen with Joey's mind?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we must find the chain that links the millennium item to the mind. If we break that chain, then Mokuba's mind will be free and he will no longer be under Marik's control. But we must be careful. Marik has no doubt entered this mind and is waiting for us here. We have to take him here now or else it will never be over. If we can, we must avoid the shadow realm here as much as possible."

"Shadow realm?"

"Yes. Back when Mokuba was taken prisoner by Pegasus, he had a small dose of the shadow realm. Meaning his soul is still connected to it in his mind by it being a memory. Once you have been truly taken by the shadows, you can never forget what it was like." Yugi nodded and finally saw a floor coming toward him. They both landed on the floor with a soft thud and looked around. Somewhere else in this mind...Someone else was waking up.

* * *

Mokuba's eyes fluttered and finally opened, realizing he was on his back and on a cold floor. He shakily sat up and looked around, it was dark, nothing could be clearly seen except long hallways and doors. He blinked and stood up, supporting himself against a wall. He placed his hand against it and ran his fingers over the stone, neatly placed and straight. The corridor was long and dark, he hated this...He hated the dark. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What...? What am I suppose to do? Walk this corridor? Stay here? Look for something? I hate this, I was never good at guessing games..." he sighed. Yet he smiled slightly to himself and started walking, to where? He didn't know.

* * *

Yugi turned his head and the Pharaoh felt it also.

"You sense that?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, It's Mokuba, he is here also. We have to meet up with him, he might be able to help us through his mind. Hopefully, he will know where to find his brain room."

"The place where the link is?"

"Yes." Both nodded and started running down the corridor they last sensed the boy. They started opening doors, but it only lead to other doors and hallways.

"Mokuba should have landed in a straight corridor like we did. The main hallway, so if he hasn't entered any rooms yet, we should be able to find him."

"What about Marik?" Yugi asked, looking over his shoulder at the Pharaoh.

"Marik is like a parasite now, he could be anywhere so we have to be careful where we go and what doors we open."

"Say Pharaoh...Can anything...Dangerous come out of these doors?"

"It would depend on what is in Mokuba's mind is dangerous..."

"Like what?"

"Maybe...Certain people or object...It could be anything really, what ever he feels is a danger to him." Yugi nodded and closed the door he had just opened.

"We better move deeper in to this place, we have only hit the surface so far..."

* * *

"This thing...Goes on forever...I hate it..." Mokuba sighed, scratching the sore spot on his arm. He looked back and forth down the hallway and opened another door. He sighed and closed it. His back connected down the wall and he slid down it, sitting on the cold floor of the hallway. He didn't want to move anymore, he didn't care anymore. In fact he kinds liked this place.

It was quiet, no one around to hurt him...Yeah, he could stay like this...Forever...

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on to the wall behind him. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side, watching as a lock of his hair swept in to him face. He brought a hand up and tucked the strand behind his ear.

"If I stay like this...I think I'll be okay. I don't want to search anymore. I don't want to look or try to get something that will never come to me on a silver platter once I'm finished." Mokuba suddenly felt a cold trickle go down his back, his eyes shot open and he looked around. He was no longer in the hallway and in a...Sand box. He felt small and everything suddenly became big around him. He looked around and noticed he was on a play ground, kids were playing on swings and slides. Parents were laughing and playing with their children. He looked in front of him and noticed a small sand castle, a bucket and a small shovel. It was the toys he used to play with back when he was little. Everything looked normal around him and right. Yet Mokuba didn't...

"I'm back at the play ground?" he looked down and picked up the small shovel. He looked his body over and noticed he was much younger, practically back to being a baby. His shirt was that green one he used to wear, short tan shorts and white sneakers. His hair was not as long and it felt weird to have short arms and legs. He looked around him again and looked at the shovel in his hands. This was a memory...A happy memory. Mokuba looked at the small castle in front of him and realized something.

"This is the castle Seto built..." He stood up and tried to find his brother.

"Where is Seto! SETOOOO!"

* * *

Yugi stopped dead when he heard a name ringing in his ears. The Pharaoh heard it too and he stopped in front of Yugi.

"Here that?" he asked. Yugi nodded and started running after the Pharaoh. Both went to the end of the hall and spied a door, slightly colored differently than the other doors. Pharaoh touched it and it opened, revealing a bright and powerful light.

"Let's go!" Yugi said. The Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's hand and ran in to the light.

"Where is this?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to remove the spots.

"It looks like a...Park or play ground."

"Mokuba has to be here then...Mokuba!"

"Mokuba!"

"Are you here?"

* * *

Mokuba turned when he heard his name being called. The people playing with their children seemed to vanish, leaving two figures and himself behind. Mokuba blinked and stepped out of the sand box. He dropped the small shovel he had and gawked.

"Y-Yugi?" he blinked. Both figures smiled at him and started running over.

"Yugi!" Mokuba was about to take a step when something suddenly caught his wrist. Mokuba looked up and stared in horror.

"Marik!" he yelled. Yugi and The Pharaoh stopped and gave him a look.

"Marik! Release him now!" The Pharaoh said, running toward the pair, Yugi hot on the heals. Marik laughed and tugged on the small boy's arm. The world around them was starting to melt. Swings and slides vanished and the sand seemed to sink in to the earth itself. Mokuba struggled but his small body was no match for Marik's strength.

"Mokuba, hold on!" Yugi yelled, trying to avoid the sinking pits of sand. The Pharaoh easily jumped around them and started making his way over. A door seemed to open up behind Marik and started sucking things in.

"The shadow realm!" Yugi cried. The Pharaoh gave a frustrated grunt and jumped over yet another sinking pit. His foot missed the edge and got caught in one of the sink holes. He struggled to get his foot free and make his way back over to the pair. Yugi came up behind him and grabbed his hand, attempting to dislodge him from the hole. Marik started pulling on the small boy toward the door.

"You have been to the shadow realm once haven't you boy? Well this time, you won't be returning from it!"

Marik laughed and went through the door, Mokuba struggled and reached a hand toward Yugi and The Pharaoh.

"Yugi!" he managed to get ahold of the door frame and tried to stick to it like glue. Marik's hold was tight and unyielding, but Mokuba fought it even more.

"Mokuba! Hold on we're coming!" The Pharaoh yelled, finally able to dislodge himself. Yugi pulled him up and out of the hole. Together they ran at Marik with everything they had. Swirling darkness was everywhere. It started wrapping itself around the boy's tiny frame, around his arms and around his neck. Mokuba used his free hand to try and pry the dark shadow off him.

He couldn't breath...He couldn't fight...He couldn't live...He blew it big time this time!

"Ah!" Mokuba yelled as his face was covered, all he could see was the swirling black vortex behind him. The Pharaoh finally reached him and grabbed the hand that was about to let go of the door frame.

"Mokuba don't let go!" Yugi yelled behind The Pharaoh. He reached out also and grabbed the hand The Pharaoh had.

"Ah hahahahaha!" Marik laughed in the vortex. Mokuba felt his body going numb, he just wanted to stay in the hall way he sat in. No one around, no one to hurt him, no one to bother or for him to trouble...What? What did he just say?

"I don't want to go back in to that world of darkness..." Mokuba whispered. He turned his head and gave Marik an almost smug smirk.

"Nothing you could do can possible be as bad as I've already made it. You're the one who was left in the darkness! I won't be like you!" The dark strands around him started falling off and melted in to the ground. The Pharaoh hold on his hand became stronger and pulled him from the door inch by inch. Yugi smiled and started pulling as well.

"There is no way that place is better than the real world!" Mokuba yelled at him, feeling his chest get heavy. He looked down and noticed he was glowing, his necklace was around his neck and open. He felt happy as his brother's young smiling face stared up at him.

He had something to live for...To make that smile once again grace his brother's face...

The room started to glow and the eye on Yugi and The pharaoh forehead glowed also. Mokuba's glowing eye started to blink rapidly and Marik gave a frustrated grunt behind him. Mokuba's body started to change and grow again, the eye on his forehead shattered and vanished in to the darkness. Mokuba felt emotions returning to him, memories and happy moments. Marik's hold slacked and he yelled out in frustration.

"You little worm! I'll drag you to the shadows even if it's by your heart strings!" he cursed, reaching for the boy again. He hissed and took his hand back as he felt his skin burn at the meer aura around the three. The Pharaoh pulled hard and Yugi did also. Mokuba was hauled out of the door and no longer in the pull of the vortex. Marik screamed and tried to move. Mokuba quickly caught the door knob and looked at Marik. Yugi, The Pharaoh and Mokuba smirked at the psycho.

"If you like the shadow realm so much, why don't you stay there? An all expense paid free vacation for life?" Mokuba said, before pulling as hard as he could and slamming the door in Marik's face. Marik screamed as his body was engulfed and sucked in to the darkness.

"Impossible! I am to be the next Pharaoh! I control the darkness! Obey me! NNOOOOO!" he yelled as he was sucked in. The rod he had fell to the floor and shattered. No even leaving a dust particle behind.

* * *

All three heard the scream through the door. They stared at the floating object until it seemed to disappear in to the rest of the darkness around them. Mokuba felt dizzy and landed on his knees. Both went over to him and got him back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Pharaoh asked, steadying him by his shoulders.

"I think I'm okay...Just...Well...Surprised or happy, whatever I'm feeling right now, it's a good feeling, I know that," he laughed, looking at the two. Yugi smiled and looked at the Pharaoh.

"I think it's time we left this place." Mokuba nodded and looked around them.

"How? There isn't a door we can pass through."

"We can manage. We just need to be patient and one will open for us," Pharaoh said, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, the millennium puzzles around their necks glowed and they started to become one. Mokuba watched in fascination as the two people joined together. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

Two people can be so close when their bodies or souls are so far away...It must be nice.

"Yugi...Or, who ever...I...Thank you, I guess that's all I can say..." he blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Yugi, now the Pharaoh gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will always help a friend in need. But now we need to help Marik."

"Marik? Why help that freak?"

"He was possessed by a dark spirit, him and Odion are possessed by evil forces. Now Marik's mind should be clear, his evil side was sucked in to the shadow realm. Everything under his control should now be fading away. His hold on you is no more."

"Does that mean the hold on Odion and Mai are gone too?"

"Yes. All should be back to normal by the time we get back."

"But...How?" Mokuba looked curiously over his shoulder. Wondering in his mind if Marik would suddenly show up and cause all hell again.

"He was thrust in to the shadow realm." Mokuba looked back at him.

"In my mind?"

"You have once been cast there when Pegasus took your soul. Your memory won't allow you to forget, so it was made a place in your mind. Automatically making it a real place. Marik thought it was too and was taken there. I have no doubt in my mind, that it teleported him to the actual shadow realm outside your mind." Mokuba was very confused, but who cared, Marik, evil Marik, was gone for good. Mokuba sighed and cast a look around.

"I guess I'll have to think if we want out of here right?" Pharaoh chuckled and crossed his arms.

"With a little help from me, yes." Pharaoh walked over and touched Mokuba's forehead. The eye and his puzzle began to glow. Mokuba too closed his eyes and waited. Anxious to go back to his brother and...

Apologize.

* * *

Tristan was ready to break something. An hour of searching and still nothing. It was when Isheizu stopped and felt something did he finally calm down. Tristan and Tea both turned back to her in surprise and she finally said something. She put a hand over her mouth and began to cry.

"Hey, Isheizu what's up? Are you alright?" Tristan asked. She nodded her head and tried to speak.

"What is it?" Tea asked anxiously. Slowly, but surely, Isheizu said,

"My brother's...Are back." She cried as a smile she was saving for years...

had finally showed itself.

* * *

"Odion! Odion! Brother wake up!" a voice was yelling in his ear. Odion groaned and blinked his eyes open, his head felt light and hazy. He rolled his eyes to where the noise had come from and he jolted up so fast, anyone near him would have went flying.

"M-Marik?" he asked carefully. The Marik in front of him smiled and started crying.

"Yes brother...I'm back, it's gone. All of my hate is gone...I feel...Normal again." Odion didn't hide his surprise, he was free, they were both free. They had been released some how and it was finally over. Marik leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, crying silently in to his shoulder. Odion wrapped his arms around the younger boy and felt himself misting over also. He held him close and whispered in to his hair,

"Welcome back."

* * *

Kaiba stood a few feet away from Joey, leaning against one of the piles near his brother and Yugi. Joey sat a few feet away from his friend and the rich boy. Yugi suddenly slumped over and Joey looked up in surprise. Both their eyes fluttered and slowly, but surely, Mokuba sat up on his arms and looked around. His vision was blurry, his body felt like freshly made jello. Kaiba stood up and stared at the pair on the ground. Slowly also, Yugi sat up and looked around, he got up and moved to sit on his back side. Mokuba reached up to rub his eyes, but kept his hand there because the light hurt around him. He got up and started to wobble, his eyes widened when he felt himself falling backwards. He fell against something behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Kaiba caught him and was looking down at him, worry etched across his face clearly. Mokuba blinked and bit his lip, slowly, very slowly, he smiled, carefully picking his words this time.

"I'm...I'm back..." he whispered, looking back at his feet. Kaiba's eyes lowered a bit. Mokuba gasped in shock as his brother's arm's tightened around him, around the waist. He was pulled against his brother in a tight embrace, his back against his older brother's chest.

"I'm glad your back...Mokuba..." he whispered, burying his face in his brother's mess of black hair. He didn't want his brother to see the look on his face, he knew he would never hear the end of it if he showed...

The shame...The happiness and the guilt at being able to do nothing...

Mokuba felt himself grind his teeth and clench his fists. His eyes started to mist over and he couldn't help it. He had said...All those awful things...To the only family he had left. He turned so fast in his brother's arms that they came loose. Kaiba's face held surprise as his little brother buried his crying face into his chest, wrapping his arms around a lithe waist.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, not caring if his words were muffled by his brother's shirt.

"I was such a jerk and must have made you so mad! I probably worried you to the point where you wanted to rip me apart when you saw me! But I...I couldn't control myself. I hated everything and just wanted to be left alone! I wanted...I didn't want to hurt you any more than I thought I had! I just...I...Please don't hate me or make me stay away from you! I don't want to be left alone...I don't want to...Leave you...EVER!" he cried, fisting his hands in his brother's white cloak, sobbing openly and grinding his face in his brother's shirt.

"I'm sorry!"

Kaiba's eyes were wide and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"You hurt me? I'm the one who caused you to run away in the first place!" Kaiba yelled, not caring if the two nerds as he called them were around, watching or listening. Mokuba shook his head furiously and still didn't look up at his brother.

"I don't care! I don't care about your hurting me anymore! I only care if I hurt you..." Kaiba grabbed his brother by shoulder's and forced him away. Looking in to his little brother's eyes, red and a little swollen from crying. Mokuba searched his eyes and Kaiba vise versa. His brother gulped when a hand made it's way to the back of his head. Kaiba got on his knees and pulled his brother to him, burying his face in his shoulder. Mokuba blinked in surprise and tried desperately to even his breathing. Kaiba looked at the ground and soothingly rubbed his little brother's back. Mokuba swallowed again and brought his arms up, resting them on his brother's back too.

"You should care...You have every right to be angry at me for what I said. I just...Get so caught up in our past. I have always pushed people away because I was afraid they would hurt us again. I didn't want other people...Friends...To interfere with us because I thought they would take advantage of us again like our family did. Right before they abandon us and took everything...Using up our inheritance before getting rid of us...I didn't want you to make friends with people who would eventually use you and dump you off. That was my fear all along...That was...I wanted to protect you and I from ever being hurt again." Mokuba listened with a heavy heart. He understood some of the words but not all of them, but absolutely most of them.

"Not all people are bad Seto, some want to help from the bottom of their hearts...Otherwise, why would Yugi's friends come looking for me like they did? They could of just went back to the ship and pretend nothing ever happen...But they didn't, and that's what makes me feel like a heal." Kaiba looked to the side when his brother spoke of Yugi and his friends. He sighed and pulled away slightly, he smiled and surprised his little brother.

"Let's get off this hell hole and go home. I have alot of apologizing to do..." Kaiba was cut off as a finger pressed itself against his lips. Mokuba was smiling, a different smile, one he had never seen before. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his brother's surprised expression, he laughed a little and gained his courage.

"Me first bro...I'm sorry, for everything...I really am..." Kaiba smirked and pulled away from his brother's finger.

"Shush and follow me. I have a job to do before we leave here and...I could never do it with out you. The little brother I need and love...Always."

Mokuba's eyes misted over and he gave a smile, letting the tears run freely and happily down his face.

"I love you too, Seto!" he cried, hugging his brother around the neck. Kaiba smiled and closed his eyes.

If there is a thing called destiny...Thank you...Thank you for giving me the best gift of all...

Him...and his strong will that keeps me alive...And happy...

* * *

While the Kaiba brother's were talking. Joey and Yugi silently left, giving the two the time and peace they needed. Yugi was smiling and so was the Pharaoh. Joey slapped his back and started making his way with his friend back to the ship.

"Nice job Yuge, I couldn't have done better myself." Yugi laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Joey, Marik's mind was freed and that means...Well..." Yugi didn't know how to say it, but he tried to give his friend a clue. Joey's eyes widened and a smile, the biggest one Yugi had ever seen, crossed his face.

"MAI IS BACK AND FINE! ALRIGHT!" he shouted, practically dragging Yugi back to the ship. Yugi laughed nervously and tried to keep up with the grip on his wrist, almost painfully tight.

"Relax Joey, she's not going any where!"

"We don't know that!"

* * *

Kaiba picked his brother up around the waist, feeling playful and happy. Mokuba laughed as he was slung over his brother's shoulder in a fireman's carry. He got comfortable and realized Seto wasn't putting him down anytime soon.

"So what now?" he asked, trying to see his brother over his shoulder, but his hair getting in the way. Kaiba shrugged his brother up more on his shoulder and stared once again, making his way to the dueling tower.

"I've wanted to show you this for two years now, but I never got the right opportunity to do so..." Mokuba's curiosity got the best of him and he asked,

"Really? What is it? Tell me!" he pleaded. Seto shook his head and smiled.

"Not yet, you'll have to wait till we get there..."

"Aww...Come on! I want to know! It must be killing you not to tell me after all this time!"

"A little...But a few more minutes won't kill me."

"Yes they will, now spill it!"

"Nope."

"AWW!" In the middle of Mokuba's hissy fit, a ringing sound could be heard. Kaiba stuck his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out Mokuba's pink cell phone, funny ring tone and all. He answered it at Mokuba's protest at 'Hey that's my phone! I recognize that ring tone any where!' Kaiba ignored him for a sec and talked in to it.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba, finally!" the voice on the other end shouted, causing Kaiba to cringe and Mokuba to once again look over his shoulder.

"Roland calm down! What is it? Where are you now?" he asked.

"On the ship! Mr. Kaiba we have to leave immediately, the island is in terrible condition!" Kaiba blinked and carefully set Mokuba down. His brother looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"The island is highly unstable from the large quake we had. One of the links under neath the island broke apart and is literally hanging by a thread on the surface. We need to get off this island before that part breaks off and causes the island to sink faster!"

"Faster? You're telling me it was sinking from the beginning?"

"Ever since the factory was blown up several years ago. Also...It didn't help we built Duelist tower on such unstable ground. All the construction and explosions caused another link beneath to break. We only have so much time left now..."

"How long before the final link break?"

"About three out of four on a section of the island is disabled and the last is very close...I would say...forty five minutes." Kaiba's eyes widened and he almost crushed the phone in his hand.

"That long! I don't eve have the timer on the tower set that long! We need to get out of here now!"

"Mr. Kaiba, the ship suffered damage when we left the last island. We were unable to fix it. We called a helicopter an hour ago, but it has yet to arrive."

"Call them and get their position!" Kaiba yelled, looking worriedly at his brother. Mokuba's eye brows lowered and he looked at Kaiba with surprised eyes.

No...I can't lose Mokuba now, I just got him back. Not to mention the geeks are here too. I owe them for once...I'll have to wait and see. But the vessel I have now can't carry that many people...

"Roland, get the position of the helicopter and make sure everyone gets on board. Everyone..." Kaiba mentioned clearly, his little brother giving him a bright smile.

"Call me again on Mokuba's cell when you get the information."

"Yes, sir!" Kaiba was about to turn off the phone when Roland's voice spoke again.

"Sir...Be careful sir...And it's good to hear your voice again." Before Kaiba could reply, the voice disappeared and went dead. Kaiba ignored the worried lump in his throat and turned to Mokuba.

"What is the situation?" the boy asked.

"We have half and hour tops for us to destroy the tower and get everyone off the island. It's highly unstable and going to sink." Mokuba gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're kidding! We better motor!" Kaiba nodded and took off running, Mokuba right behind him.

* * *

Joey thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He ran so fast that for the past few minutes, he dragged Yugi by his feet to the ship. He practically sprinted to the room Mai was staying in. He flung open and shouted her name.

"Mai! Are you back!" he panted, looking wildly around the room. Everyone was there, sitting around Mai and talking about what had went on and had finally happen to awaken her. Everyone looked up in surprise, Tea, Tristan, Isheizu, Marik, Odion and Mai stared at him. Joey cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Yugi walked in behind him and have the room shouted his name. Yugi jumped and almost fell over as Tea and Tristan buried him in a bear hug.

"We were so worried, are you alright?" Tea asked, tears starting to rim her eyes.

"I thought I was going insane! Don't ever scare us again man!" Tristan shouted, shaking his friend by the shoulders. All three of them laughed but Joey remained silent. He smiled at Mai and she did the same.

"It's good to see you again, Mai," he said, walking to her. Mai smiled and reached a hand toward him.

"It's good to see you too...Joey," she said, smiling more when his hand filled her's.

* * *

Kaiba reached the doors and entered the tower once more. He ran to the elevators and hit the button for the top floor after his brother was safely inside with him. The doors closed and they were on their way to the top. Mokuba kept casting glances at the walls around him, acting as if they were going to blow or collapse at any second.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba asked, an unreadable expression on his face. Mokuba looked to him and blinked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Have I ever told you about the day you were born?" Mokuba stared at him and slowly shook his head.

"No...I've heard bits and pieces, but never the full story. Why?"

"The truth was, when you were born, they thought you were going to die. You were born sick and had problems with your lungs and some other disorders."

Mokuba blinked and frowned his eyebrows.

"I was...They thought I was going to die? What did...What did mom and dad do?"

"They were scared stiff. Mom was crying and dad kept hiding his face in his hands."

"Wow...I...I never knew."

"You were very small and fragile. You needed a machine to help you breath and even move around. The doctor took me to where you were being kept, there was a lot of wires and machines. I stuck my hand in the plastic square they kept you in. You were crying really loud and kicking your legs. I touched your hand and you...Stopped crying. You kicked your legs a few times and grabbed my hand, you had a strong grip." Mokuba blushed a little beside him and looked to the side.

"What happen after that?"

"You lasted through the night and came home with us. Mom and Dad were so excited, they invited every single person they knew to come see you. You, being young and clueless...Cried every time someone new held you or stuck their face to close." Mokuba giggled and iched his shoulder. He looked over to his brother and couldn't help but ask,

"How did you feel about it?" Kaiba chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset, but also not wanting to lie about how he felt.

"Truthfully, I was nervous and scared also. I was treated like an adult and trusted with taking care of you when they needed me. Also...When all those people were in your face when they brought you home...I was kind of...Possessive about you. After all, you were my little brother and I wanted to see your face more."

"No way! I thought you might have hated me or something!" he giggled. Kaiba looked at him funny.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just know the natural reaction. It's not uncommon for sibling to be jealous of one another when one gets more attention than the other."

"True."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you hate me?" Kaiba looked at him and gave him a bit of a scowl.

"I could never hate you, Mokuba." Those words made the boy shiver, but he regained his composher and continued talking.

"I know not 'hate' hate but, how did you feel about having a little brother?"

"I was...Nervous..."

"Liar."

"..."

Mokuba smiled and laughed a little.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, your face says everything. I know you don't hate me, but it must have been scary to be grown up so soon. To share your life with a sibling and change your life style for me, but...I'm happy you did, you made room for me in your heart..." Mokuba blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm glad...I was born, even if it did cause problems, even if my life was at risk just to have a life and hold on to it. I was born...I think...To meet you and...Be happy by your side." Kaiba smiled and felt that lump in his throat again. Before he thought about it, much less cared if it sounded sappy and cute, he said,

"I'm glad I have you, to make me happy."

"Then is it alright?" Kaiba looked at him.

"Alright for what?"

"If I make a vow?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"I want to make you happy no matter what it takes, okay?" Kaiba chuckled and mussed up his brother's hair.

"Like wise, trust me." Mokuba smiled and pinched his brother's arm.

"Deal."

* * *

Roland ran down the hall so fast the paint could have chipped. He ran to the door where he heard from the doctor everyone was. He flung open the door and everyone stared at him in surprise.

"It's here! It's finally here! Everyone, we must evacuate to the helicopter immediately! This place is coming down and plans to take us all with it! Move people move!" Roland ran out of the room to signal the crew and update Kaiba. Everyone in the room stood and started to exit.

"Finally, let's go home. All of us," Yugi said, looking at Isheizu who was by her brother. Isheizu smiled and grabbed her brother's hand. Marik smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes, let's." With that, everyone made their way outside to the waiting helicopter.

* * *

The cell phone in Kaiba's pocket went off and Mokuba grumbled about his brother having his phone.

"What is it Roland?" Kaiba answered.

"The helicopter is here sir, everyone is on board."

"Good. Take off, now."

"But sir!"

"No buts! Move it now!" he growled. Roland gulped on the other end and nodded.

"Y-yes sir." Kaiba hung up the phone and met with Mokuba's surprised face.

"Ready?" Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Yes, always bro." Kaiba nodded and the elevator doors finally opened to the top floor of the tower. Both stepped out and went down a separate hallway. The door at the end opened and lead to a giant computer. Kaiba went to his position, Mokuba to his. Mokuba suddenly gasped and looked at his brother.

"Seto! My key card! I'm not wearing it!"

"No problem." Kaiba tossed him his necklace and smiled.

"I held on to it." Mokuba smiled and sighed. He placed it in the slot and turned it, revealing a key pad and monitor. Mokuba typed in his password which was 'Seto' and Kaiba punched in his password which was 'Mokuba' but neither knew this, which made it all the more sweeter. The passwords were excepted and each put their necklace back on. The computer monitor turned on and numbers flashed across the screen.

"Fifteen minutes to tower destruction." Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's arm and rushed him out the door to the elevators.

"Let's motor." Both ran down the hall and back to the elevator. The button was pushed and they made their way down to the lowest level.

The basement, the under ground world to this eternal hell.

"Seto, you told Roland to take off, what does that mean?" Mokuba asked, adjusting his necklace.

"The ships engines were still damaged, Roland called for a helicopter and made sure everyone would be taken off the island. Like I said, this place is a ticking time bomb and it doesn't help that this place is so unstable."

"Great, we just made it worse by making a giant bomb under our feet!"

"It's better than this place falling apart from natural cause."

"How is that better?"

"Because, we're sinking our memories as well." Mokuba blinked and his eyes widened. Kaiba turned to him and held his face in between his hands. Kaiba stepped closer to him and explained.

"At first I wanted to destroy this place because it reminded me of our step-father. But I realized, I was being selfish and greedy. It's not just about me anymore, or every again. I want you to forget what happen on this island, I want this floating hell to sink and never scar the earth's surface ever again. With it gone, so will...Maybe over time, our pain..." Mokuba listened hard and felt his heart beat quicken.

"We can...Move on and be happy?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba nodded and hugged his brother.

"Now, a future that belongs to us can be born."

* * *

Everyone was loaded on to the ship and Roland told the pilot to take off. Everyone startled when they heard the news.

"Hey wait a minute! Rich boy is still missing!" Joey shouted, pointing out the window.

"We should wait for Kaiba and Mokuba!" Yugi growled. Roland shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Mr. Kaiba ordered me to take off when everyone was on board. He gave me the signal, rest assure, he will be fine." Tristan shook his head.

"That's not good enough! If Kaiba wants to go with his island then fine! But his little brother shouldn't blow up with him!" Roland shook his head.

"Again, it's the Kaiba brother's decision to what they want to do. They are brother's and know what's best for each other. We can only trust they made the right decision." Everyone looked at each other as the helicopter began to lift from the ground. They were finally in the air and thousands of feet above the tower.

"Poor Mokuba..." Tea cried, wiping her tears on her collar. Yugi tensed as the tower suddenly caught on fire, it was obvious that their was an earthquake going on down there.

"Kaiba, what were you thinking? Did you want to end it all here?" he growled, punching the wall near him. Everyone looked sad and angry, finally the tower beneath them, began to shake violently and finally reach it's peak of destruction. Scraps of metal could be seen flying down to the ground. Fire was roaring and consuming everything, the earth itself down there seemed to sink and disappear in to the water.

"I can't believe this!" Joey yelled, watching the towering inferno below.

"Wait! What's that?" Yugi said, pointing to a white light that seemed to gleam in the middle of the damage. A white light shot from the middle of the tower and went in to the air, about the same level as the helicopter. A black shadow emerged from the light and seemed to glow and shine. It roared and twisted in the air, making a sound that vibrated the walls of the air craft and caused everyone on board to shiver.

"What is that?" Isheizu asked. The light finally vanished and everyone gasped in surprise.

"Blue eyes, white dragon!" they all yelled, watching as the beast emerged from the flames of the tower like a phoenix should.

A new life from the ashes of the past...Is finally born as a beautiful creature...

* * *

_Before that time..._

Mokuba and Kaiba finally reached the bottom basement and stepped out of the elevator. It was pitch dark and huge, Kaiba reached to his side and turned on a light switch. The entire place lit up with bright lights and huge mechanism was in the middle of the huge platform. Mokuba gasped in shock and Kaiba smiled in satisfaction.

"Surprise," Kaiba said.

"Blue eyes? It's a...What is it?" Kaiba chuckled and approached the dragon. Mokuba stared in awe as Kaiba pressed a button and the head opened up to reveal a cockpit.

"It's a private jet, one I have been working on for two years now..."

"It's beautiful..." his little brother whispered. Mokuba suddenly looked down and touched his chest. Kaiba looked at him with a worried expression and asked,

"What's wrong? Mokuba?" Mokuba shook his head lightly and looked at his brother, his eyes rimming with tears.

"Thank you...For showing me this...It's...So beautiful..." Kaiba smirked and picked Mokuba up, he set his brother in the back seat of the cockpit and looked in to his face.

"I will always share my future with you. Your the only one I ever will..." Mokuba felt his face heat up and watched as his brother leaned closer.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"I want to share my future with you too..." he confessed. Kaiba leaned closer and nodded.

"I'm glad...Thank you, little brother." Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes, still thick with tears, one ran down his face and his the thigh of his leg.

"I want to always be by your side. Please...Keep me with you?" Mokuba asked, still not opening his eyes. He could feel Seto's breath on his cheek, Mokuba opened his eyes and smiled.

"Always," Kaiba said, before leaning close and closing the space between them.

"I love you," their hearts whispered, letting the feeling of warmth spread through their veins.

* * *

"Wait! What's that?" Yugi said, pointing to a white light that seemed to gleam in the middle of the damage. A white light shot from the middle of the tower and went in to the air, about the same level as the helicopter. A black shadow emerged from the light and seemed to glow and shine. It roared and twisted in the air, making a sound that vibrated the walls of the air craft and caused everyone on board to shiver.

"What is that?" Isheizu asked. The light finally vanished and everyone gasped in surprise.

"Blue eyes, white dragon!" they all yelled, watching as the beast emerged from the flames of the tower like a phoenix should. They watched as it pulled along side the helicopter and Mokuba waved frantically at them from the cockpit's second seat. Everyone's jaws pretty much hit the floor and Joey was as red as a tomato.

"You damn rich boy! I'm going to kick your ass next time I see you!" he screamed at them. Mokuba's voice came over the intercom.

"Sorry we worried you guys. Is everyone on board?" he asked.

"Yes, were fine," Tea said, speaking in to the intercom.

"Glad to see you didn't go down with the ship," Yugi said, nodding at Kaiba.

"Oh please Motto, like I would die before I finally defeated you," Kaiba answered, scratching his chin. Mokuba shook his head in the back seat.

"Yeah like that will ever happen!" Tristan and Joey yelled, starting to say other rude and inappropriate things. Isheizu spoke in to the monitor and looked very sincere.

"Thank you Mokuba, I'm glad to see you're both well. I can't thank you enough for help save my brother." Mokuba blushed and shifted in discomfort in his chair.

"No...Problem, I think, but Yugi did most of the work." Yugi shook his head.

"Your strong mind and heart saved us all. Don't lose that strength and make it grow. It can be a very powerful tool in the future."

"Whatever, see all you geeks next time!" Kaiba yelled, laughing as he pulled the jet away from the helicopter. Everyone laughed and Tristan and Joey still fumed.

"Seto, you think we'll meet them again soon?" Mokuba asked, watching as they grew farther and farther away from their friends.

"Of course we will. I still have to defeat Yugi and become Duelist King after all." Mokuba shook his head and relaxed in to his seat.

"Some things will never change." Mokuba touched his lips and blushed, recalling the show of affection his brother gave him.

'But some things can change for the better I guess, but it's not something to _put off till tomorrow_...' Mokuba said in his mind. Watching as Kaiba pushed the button for the jets to kick in.

Mokuba smiled as him and his brother, flew in to the sunset, heading back to their home at Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**THE END**

**R&R**


End file.
